INSIDE
by Railash61
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP!] Chanyeol hanyalah seorang lelaki penyendiri. Tinggal di mansion tua bersama kekasih mungilnya. Keduanya begitu terobsesi dengan darah, hingga Chanyeol selalu memberi kejutan agar Baekhyun datang dalam sisi gelap mansion mereka. CHANBAEK FANFICTION. YAOI,NC21
1. Chapter 1

**INSIDE**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Horor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Lenght: 1/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki penyendiri yang menyukai kesunyian, berteman dengan gelap dan begitu tergila-gila dengan darah. Jika kalian tanya mengapa aku tergila-gila dengan darah jawabannya akan kalian temukan setelah kalian membaca tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Ah, bagi kalian yang pengecut dan bernyali minim, ku peringatkan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasaran kalian terhadapku sekarang juga. Karna jika kalian sudah memutuskan untuk membaca cerita ini, kalian di haruskan untuk membacanya sampai tuntas. Jika tidak, mungkin nanti malam kalian akan menemukanku beridiri di sudut ruangan kamar kalian dengan sebilah kampak berwarna merah ditanganku, menikmati tubuh indah kalian dengan benda kesayanganku.

Kalau kalian menganggapku sebagai seorang yang tak nyata, maka kalian salah besar. Aku seorang manusia, mempunyai kaki yang panjang serta lengan yang kekar. Wajahku pun terbilang tampan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang memenggugah untuk dicicipi, rambut hitam lengam yang menutup sedikit dahi menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk orang-orang yang ingin mengenalku lebih dalam. Tapi sudah ku katakan bukan jika aku memiliki pribadi yang tertutup? Dan semua ini tak lepas dari kekasih mungilku, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah cantik, begitu menghipnotis fikiranku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi apapun akan ku lakukan demi bisa bertemu dengannya. Karna perlu kalian tau, bertemu dengan nya merupakan hal yang paling sulit yang pernah menipa kehidupanku. Tetapi aku tak menyesal telah melakukan semua, karna cintaku terhadap Baekhyun begitu tulus.

 **Author POV:**

"Engh~ ter... terushh Chanyeolhhh engh~" Suara desahan itu menggema dalam ruang temaram yang di huni oleh seorang pria misterius.

"Argh, Baek... kau... ergh..." Kini si lelaki itu menggeram dengan pinggul yang mengentak sesuatu di bawahnya.

Chanyeol, ia adalah lelaki misterius yang meninggali sebuah mansion tua di kawasan pinggir ibu kota. Ia sendiri, tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun. Tetapi ia mempunyai kekasih, ah maksudku mempunyai tunangan yang ia gilai seumur hidupnya. Mungkin kalian sudah tau siapa nama dari tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol, ya benar, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang merintih menahan nikmat di dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

Mereka bersetubuh dalam kesepian yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka, bersetubuh dalam kegelapan yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagi mereka. Semua orang di kiri dan di kanan mansion tua itu tak akan bisa mendengar desahan nikmat yang berkumandang dalam kamar temaram itu. Karna memang tak akan ada yang bisa mendegarnya, kecuali Chanyeol seorang.

"Enghhh~ Chan...oh I wanna come emh~" Si bibir tipis masih saja meracau saat klimaks hendak menyapa ubun-ubun.

"Come with me... ergh~" Chanyeol terus menggepur lubang berkedut milik tunangan nya itu dengan liar. Berusaha menggapai kenikmatan itu bersama-sama dengan sang kekasih.

Mungkin sejenak kita tinggalkan dulu aktivitas panas keduanya. Karna Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang di ganggu.

Chanyeol merupakan seorang mahasiswa biasa, setiap harinya pergi dan pulang kampus menggunakan jasa angkutan umum. Ia tidak kaya, tidak juga miskin. Tetapi ia lebih memilih tinggal di mansion tua itu ketimbang membeli apartemen yang layak untuk dirinya sendiri. Karna di mansion tua inilah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasih yang menjadi tunangan nya sekarang.

"Hahh... haaahhhhh..." Chanyeol mengatur nafas setelah sukses menembak beberapa cairan kental pada lubang milik Baekhyun.

Sikecil yang tertindih tubuh besar Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tangan memilin rambut hitam yang terserap oleh keringat kekasihnya. Memandang dengan tatapan kosong namun hangat, cirikhasnya.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku akan bersamamu selama seminggu ini" Ucap Baekhyun lirih pada Chanyeol yang masih berada di atasnya.

"Semua ku lakukan untuk mu, agar kau tetap disini, bersama ku Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjawab diselingi dengan kecupan ringan pada bibir pucat yang mulai memerah.

Kejadian ini selalu terjadi selepas mereka bercinta. Tubuh Baekhyun akan begitu dingin ketika ia tiba pada Chanyeol, namun setelah Chanyeol menyentuh dan mempersatukan tubuh mereka dalam ikatan cinta, maka tubuh mungil Baekhyun akan menhangat layaknya manusia biasa.

"Berjanjilah akan selalu bersamaku dalam seminggu ini" Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia membenarkan posisi mereka, menjadi saling berdampingan dengan mendekap tubuh sang kekasih yang mulai menghangat.

"Kau lupa? Aku selalu berada disini" Baekhyun berkata dengan jemari yang menunjuk dada polos di depannya.

"Aku merindukamu Chanyeollie" Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam di pinggiran ibu kota adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi sebagian orang, mereka harus berjalan dengan tergesa agar cepat sampai tujuan yang di inginkan. Mereka begitu takut dengan kegelapan yang menghantui beberapa jalan yang terkadang tak bercahaya. Namun tidak dengan seorang pria berhoodie hitam yang tengah berdiri di dalam gang sempit di antara beton-benton. Pria itu sendirian, menunduk memandangi benda yang di pegangnya. Sebuah kapak merah yang terdapat beberapa darah kering yang mulai menghitam.

Pria itu menanti seseorang di sana, menanti wanita berambut sebahu dengan poni yang menutup dahinya. Chanyeol sebelumnya sudah tau wanita itu siapa, bahkan mungkin mengenalnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Wanita itu tiba pada tempat yang Chanyeol pilih untuk kencan pertama mereka.

"Hm, ternyata kau mendengar permintaanku" Jawab Chanyeol tenang dengan wajah datar yang misterius.

"Tentu, aku langsung mencat rambutku saat kau memintanya" Jawab si wanita dengan riang.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, memandangi seorang perempuan berambut blonde se bahu yang sangat mentereng di gelapnya gang tersebut, memudahkannya untuk menjalankan rutinitasnya.

"C-chanyeol? A-apa yang kau bawa?" Si wanita itu tampak begitu tercekat ketika Chanyeol mendekat dengan kapak merah yang tergeret. Menghasilkan bunyi yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Chanyeol tak membalas perkataan wanita itu, ia hanya terus mendekat pada perempuan yang terus melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang, menghindari Chanyeol. Dan dapat terilhat jelas di balik hoodie hitam itu Chanyeol menyeringai, wajahnya tak ubah seperti iblis.

Wanita itu ketakutan dalam gang yang tak berpenghuni selain dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kaki kecilnya terus menerus melangkah mundur hingga membentur dinding penghimpit yang berdiri kokoh. Ia tak bisa lari, bahkan tak sanggup untuk berlari, kakinya terasa kaku dengan persendian yang mulai merapuh, sementara Chanyeol terus mendekat dengan kapak merah yang terus di geretnya.

 **Chanyeol POV:**

Malam ini adalah malam ke sekian kalinya aku berada di dalam gang sempit yang begitu menenangkan. Menunggu seonggok daging berjalan dengan rambut blonde yang sebelumnya sudah ku pinta. Dalam diam aku menimang benda kesayanganku, ini pemberian Baekhyun, tunangan mungil ku yang menunggu hadiahnya. Ah, aku tak sabar ingin bercinta dengannya malam ini.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hm, ternyata kau mendengar permintaanku"

Aku menjawab dengan datar saat gadis itu begitu bersemangat bertemu denganku. Dasar gadis bodoh, sudah ku bilang sebelumnya bukan bahwa aku mempunyai tunangan yang bahkan seribu kali lebih cantik daripada gadis berambut mentereng ini. Ah, tapi tidak, aku membutuhkannya saat ini, sebab Baekhyunsedang merajuk dan tak kunjung menemuiku selama dua minggu. Itu sangat menyiksaku.

"Tentu, aku langsung mencat rambutku saat kau memintanya"

Ia berkata lagi dengan begitu riangnya. Dan aku hanya mengamati pantulan wajahnya yang tak sebanding dengan Baekhyun ku. Namun sepertinya tak perlu berlama-lama lagi disini, aku harus menuntaskannya dan bertemu dengan kekasihku.

Perlahan, aku mengeluarkan benda kesayanganku dari balik kaki panjang yang tadi sempat menutupi kapak merah ini. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan betapa lucunya wajah gadis itu saat melihat aku mengeluarkannya dari kaki ku.

"C-chanyeol? A-apa yang kau bawa?"

Lihatlah, ia bahkan gugup. Baekhyun pasti akan senang saat melihatku dengan gagahnya berlukis di atas tubuh wanita ini. Setidaknya Baekhyun tak akan marah lagi meningat ini korban ke dua ku dalam seminggu.

 **Author POV:**

"C-chan hentika-"

BRASH!

Gadis itu tercekat, ia tak bisa berkata lagi setelah kapak merah kesayangan Chanyeol menebas habis pangkal lehernya. Namun, Chanyeol tak akan berhenti sampai disitu. Ia terus melesakkan mata kapak itu pada potongan daging yang sudah tak bernyawa hingga kekasihnya muncul di balik kegelapan.

Chanyeol menghentak kapak merah pada tubuh gadis itu secara bertubi-tubi, hingga kini tubuh gadis itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, mirip seperti daging sapi cincang di dalam makanan yang kalian makan. Dan entah pada pukulan yang keberapa, akhirnya sosok yang di inginkan Chanyeol pun muncul dalam gelapnya malam.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol" Tubuh mungil itu tersenyum manis kearah lelaki pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Olaaaaa~**

 **Seperti yang Ai bilang di Dark Side chapter kemarin bahwa Ai lagi nyiapin satu ff bergenre sama sih ada crime-crime nya juga. Cuma ini lebih ke horor menurut Ai, dan ini ff horor pertama Ai jadi wajarin aja kalau ga serem bhakssss x_x**

 **Dan kenapa chapter satunya seiprit banget? Karna ini Ai anggep sebagai prolog, jadi Ai mau tau tanggapan readers gimana sama ff baru Ai yang satu ini.**

 **Gimana? Udh mencekam belum? Belum ya? Hiks...**

 **Disini semua Ai bikin misterius, siapa itu Chanyeol dan siapa itu Baekhyun belum Ai perjelas disini. Hanya samar-samar aja biar readers sendiri yang tebak wkwkwk**

 **Btw, disini siapa yang masih kobam sama Chanbaek yang pelukan di stage kemarin? Haaaa gue ga bisa nyelow untuk yang satu ini. Ai belingsatan liat mereka kaya gituuuuuu! Dan kenapa ga langsung cipok aja woy hahaha**

 **Ehem, kembali ke topik awal wkwk lanjut atau tidaknya ff ini bergantung dengan review dari kalian. Kalau banyak yang minat Ai akan lanjutkan, jika tidak mari kita berpindah pada DS lagi wkkwkwkwk**

 **Jangan lupa review yha?**

 **Papai'** **ㅅ** **'**


	2. Chapter 2

**INSIDE**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Horor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Lenght: 2/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih Chanyeol"

"Baekhyunnie? Kau datang?" Ucap Chanyeol sumringah saat melihat kekasih mungilnya tersenyum dalam gelapnya malam.

"Hm, tentu. Boleh ku peluk? Aku merindukan Chanyeollie ku" Ujarnya manja dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol seolah tak perduli dengan lelehan darah kental yang melumuri sekujur badan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

Sepasang kekasih yang berbeda itu saling berpelukan, seolah mereka telah di pisahkan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, padahal hanya dua minggu mereka tak bertemu.

Baekhyun terpekik senang saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol membawa hadiah istimewa untuknya saat ini. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana seonggok daging tak berbentuk telah terkapar tak berdaya. Diselingi dengan darah segar berwarna merah pekat yang masih mengalir hingga ke kaki mereka. Ini istimewa untuk Baekhyun, dalam seminggu ini Chanyeolnya telah memberi dua kali hadiah yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dua orang wanita berambut blonde, favoritnya.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali sayang" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga darah dari bajunya mengotori baju putih milik Baekhyun.

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini, kau lupa? Dan mana hadiahkuuu~~" Rengek Baekhyun manja.

Tangan besar Chanyeol kemudian bergerak sembarangan, mencari-cari benda yang sempat ia pisahkan dari raga si wanita berambut pirang itu. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, tangan Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang tadi ia cari. Lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Untukmu sayang, agar tubuhmu dapat menghangat, walau tak sehangat saat bercinta denganku kkkkk~" Chanyeol berbicara dengan tangan yang penuh dengan benda berwarna merah itu. Benda yang selalu berdetak dalam dada kalian.

Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun kemudian menerima benda itu, lalu mengigitnya hingga darah yang masih menempel mengotori wajah putih pucatnya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik saat melihat kekasihnya memakan hadiah pemberiannya dengan lahap, hingga benda itu tandas hanya dengan beberapa menit berselang.

Setelah selesai dengan hadiah manis yang di berikan Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun pun yang tadinya sedingin batu es pun lama kelamaan menghangat. Tubuh putih pucatnya kini berubah menjadi lebih merona dengan warna merah padam yang tergambar di pipi gembilnya. Ini semua berkat Chanyeol, kekasih tercintanya.

"Sudah? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apapun akan terasa lezat saat kau yang mengambilnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Terima kasih Chanyeollie, aku akan bersamamu selama seminggu ini" Baekhyun memeluk lagi kekasih tingginya.

"Kita ke mansion sekarang hm?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu, ia tau setelah ini ia akan di makan habis oleh kekasihnya hingga sulit berjalan. Dan mereka dengan santainya berjalan keluar dari gang sempit itu, membiarkan jasad wanita tak berdaya itu tergeletak begitu saja di dalam gang sempit dan gelap. Tenang saja, Chanyeol tak pernah khawatir dengan apa yang sudah ia kerjakan untuk Baekhyun malam ini, toh besok saat matahari sudah menduduki singasana nya, jasad manusia itu tak akan ada di sana lagi. Baekhyun sudah membereskannya untuk Chanyeol.

Setelah mereka sampai pada mansion tua kesayangan Chanyeol, tubuh tinggi itu pun tak sabaran hingga ia menggendong Baekhyun secara sepihak, agar mereka cepat sampai pada kamar tua yang selalu menjadi saksi betapa menggairahkannya malam-malam mereka. Dengan langkah besar, kaki Chanyeol kini sudah menapaki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Baekhyun yang di gendong Chanyeolpun dengan siap mengalungkan kedua lengan kurus yang tak begitu pucat itu pada leher jenjang Chanyeol, mengecupinya dengan perlahan sembari menghisap bercakan darah milik wanita pirang yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Jangan menggodaku Baek"

"Nikmati aku Chan... seperti aku menikmati hadiahku tadi" Ujar Baekhyun seduktif pada Chanyeol yang masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tua mereka.

Setelah sampai, Chanyeolpun langsung melumat bibir tipis yang selalu ia gilai seumur hidupnya. Kaki jenjangnya menyibakkan daun pintu yang tak berdosa dengan kasar hingga tertutup dengan bunyi yang sangat nyaring. Tapi itu tak lantas membuat pergerakan pria bermarga Park itu berhenti menciumi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dalam ranjang kesayangan mereka.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang masih betah diatas kedua pahanya. Namun yang berbeda adalah posisi duduk dari Baekhyun itu sendiri. Sebelumnya ia duduk menyamping seperti gadis desa yang di bawa lari oleh kekasihnya, namun sekarang kedua kaki itu telah menyusup ke sela-sela pinggang Chanyeol. Hingga kedua gundukan itu saling tertekan satu sama lain, membuat junior Chanyeol yang tadinya tertidur kini bangkit dan mengeras.

"Enghhh~"

Satu desahan lolos saat Chanyeol mengubah haluannya dari bibir Baekhyun kini turun ke leher putih milik kekasihnya. Ia menggigit, menjilat, melumat dengan ganas seperti _vampire_ yang haus darah. Baekhyunpun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan kekasih buasnya itu menikmati tubuh indahnya. Tubuh yang hanya bisa Chanyeol miliki hingga mereka utuh bersama selamanya.

Setelah puas dengan leher Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol berpindah lagi ke bibir yang sudah menebal itu. Namun saat ingin memulai ciuman panas mereka, Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tengkuknya hingga menjauh dari wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah menahan hasratnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram frustasi akan aksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Biarkan aku membersihkanmu dulu sayang" Ucap Baekhyun lembut dengan tangan yang menyisir surai hitam Chanyeol dengan sayang.

Ya, Chanyeol lupa kalau tubuhnya masih sangat kotor dengan bercakan darah disana-sini. Baekhyun tak pernah mau bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol masih dalam mode kotor seperti ini. Maka ritual pertama sebelum mereka bercinta adalah 'membersihkan' Chanyeol dengan tubuh Baekhyun sendiri.

Dengan lihai Baekhyun melucuti satu persatu pakaian Chanyeol sembari mengemut telunjuk Chanyeol yang masih di liputi oleh darah kering milik perempuan pirang itu. Tak lupa Baekhyun juga melepas semua pakaian yang ia pakai, hingga kini Chanyeol _topless_ dan Baekhyun sudah _full naked_.

Chanyeolpun yang tadinya masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang kini berinisiatif untuk merebahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang masih di atasnya, menjilati perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol yang terkena rembesan darah dari baju kotornya itu. Rupanya Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan kesepuluh jari Chanyeol hingga lidahnya kini menari di atas pusar milik sang kekasih.

"Ergh... Baek..." Chanyeol menggeram saat daging tak bertulang itu berjalan menjilati perut bagian bawah yang berbatasan dengan kancing resleting celana jeans nya. Ah... ini sangat nikmat.

Baekhyun menungging dengan bokong yang mencuat keatas, hingga Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan liurnya dengan kasar, ingin sekali ia remas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu, tapi Baekhyun pasti akan merajuk saat dirinya belum selesai di bersihkan tetapi sudah memulai ke permainan inti, seperti kasus dua minggu yang lalu. Itu membuat Chanyeol kerepotan sendiri, karna saat Baekhyun merajuk, ia hanya ingin dua jantung dari dua wanita pirang yang berbeda. Sangat merepotkan bukan?

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menjilati seluruh tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol, kini ia bangkit dan berusaha melepas celana jeans yang cukup ketat dari kaki Chanyeol, karna ujung kaki Chanyeol masih diliputi banyak darah kering, dan Baekhyun ingin membersihkannya. Saat tau kekasih mungilnya itu kesulitan, Chanyeol pun membantu Baekhyun untuk melepas seluruh pakaian pada bagian bawahnya hingga kini Chanyeol _full naked_ seperti Baekhyun. Dan saat celana menyusahkan itu terlepas, Baekhyun pun dengan gencar menjilati seluruh kaki Chanyeol dengan posisi menungging membelakangi Chanyeol. Hingga lubang berkedut itu kini terpampang di depan kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol.

Mati-matian Chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melesakkan jarinya kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun yang sudah minta di isi itu. Tapi pria ini tau resikonya saat Baekhyun sudah ngambek, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya dan bersabar menunggu hingga selesai.

Pada akhirnya kepala Baekhyun menyembul, menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan 'mari-membersikan-Chanyeol' itu. Melihat Baekhyun telah selesai, Chanyeol yang hasratnya sudah di ubun-ubun itu langsung menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas di atas dada bidang kekasihnya. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol mengecupi lagi leher Baekhyun yang menjadi favoritnya untuk berkarya disana.

"Enghhhh~" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di atas tubuh Chanyeol, matanya terpejam. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia menikmati _foreplay_ mereka.

Jemari Baekhyun dengan gusar bergerak di atas surai hitam Chanyeol, menekan kepala sang kekasih agar memperdalam gigitan pada leher mulusnya. Chanyeolpun menurutinya, ia menambah lagi tanda kepelimikan yang sebelumnya sudah berada disana. Tangan besar Chanyeolpun tak menganggur begitu saja, jemarinya menari di atas _nipple_ Baekhyun yang sudah meneggang, tanda bahwa si kecil itu telah terbawa dalam nafsu indah yang akan mereka rasakan malam ini.

"C-chan... emhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah lagi dengan kepala yang bergerak kesana kemari pertanda bahwa ia kewalahan dengan pemanasan yang mereka lakukan. Dalam posisi yang sama, pinggul Chanyeol dengan nakalnya bergerak maju dan mundur. Hingga penis besar itu terus bergesekan dengan lubang luar Baekhyun yang sudah gatal.

"K-kau engh... jangan menggodaku chanhhh~"

" _I miss you so bad babe, ergh..."_ Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat merasakan kepala penisnya bergesekan dengan lubang luar milik Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti di gerayangi semut-semut kecil. Geli, dan begitu memabukkan.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi masih berada di _nipple_ Baekhyun pun perlahan turun kebawah. Ia meraba paha dalam lelaki yang berada di atasnya dengan bibir yang kini bertautan dengan bibir Baekyun. Posisi Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih rendah mempermudah Chanyeol untuk meraup sampai habis bibir yang mulai menebal itu. Dengan kepala yang di miringkan, Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat wajah kekasih cantiknya yang sedang terpejam merasakan nikmat yang ia berikan.

Tak terasa ternyata peluh sudah membanjiri kedua tubuh tanpa busana yang masih saling menindih itu. Mereka seakan tak perduli waktu akan terus bergulir, yang mereka tau hanyalah pergumulan panas yang di dasari atas nama cinta. Cinta yang berbeda. Cinta yang istimewa.

"Akhhhh..."

Baekhyun terpekik di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tampaknya Chanyeol sudah mulai memasuki permainan inti yang di tandai dengan masuknya dua jari kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Berusaha melonggarkan lubang yang nyatanya selalu saja ketat, padahal ini bukan permainan pertama mereka.

"Shhhh... Yeolhhh..."

Gerakan maju mundur kedua jari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak tahan. Ia gelisah diatas dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih di tidurinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terus melesakkan dua jari panjangnya dalam lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Chanhhh... emh~ masukkan saja..."

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun dengan segera mengarahkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun. Menggeseknya sebentar untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang frustasi pun hanya bisa meracau tak jelas minta segera di masukkan, birahinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun dan akan segera meledak jika Chanyeol tak memasukkan penis besarnya sekarang juga.

"Aaakhhhhh..."

Baekhyun menjerit saat bagian tubuh Chanyeol sudah memasukinya hingga pangkal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya seolah terbelah jadi dua saat benda itu melesak dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya sangat perih, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol. Tapi selalu saja sama saat benda panjang itu memasukinya pada awal mereka bercinta. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?

Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun merasakan perih pun masih mendiami adik kesayangannya dalam lubang hangat itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Walau Chanyeol adalah orang sinting yang gemar memenggal kepala manusia, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang begitu hangat dan pengertian. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk Baekhyun seorang, tidak untuk yang lain.

"Boleh aku bergerak sayang?" Kata Chanyeol sembari mengusir peluh yang berada di dahi Baekhyun.

"Hm... bergeraklah"

Dengan persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol perlahan mengegerakkan pinggulnya untuk memompa lubang Baekhyun. Namun dengan posisi mereka yang seperti ini membuat Chanyeol tak bisa leluasa untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam, alhasil ia ubah posisi dengan membalik keadaan menjadi Baekhyun di bawah dan Chanyeol diatas. Seperti biasa.

Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam hasrat nya pun tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di bawah Chanyeol dengan keadaan tengkurap seperti anak kodok. Namun sedetik kemudian tangan kekar Chanyeol menuntun tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Posisi _Doggy Style_ ini membuat Chanyeol lebih leluasa untuk melesakkan penis itu hingga benar-benar membentur dinding terdalam milik Baekhyun.

"Enghhh... Ouh... Chanhhh"

Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol dengan gencarnya menumbuk titik manis yang sudah Chanyeol dapatkan sejak semenit yang lalu. Baekhyun dan pria tinggi itu seperti orang kesetanan saat ini. Tubuh Baekhyun terus saja terhentak-hentak tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Dihadapan Chanyeol terpampang dengan jelas punggung mulus milik Baekhyun, perlahan ia rendahkan tubuh semampai itu. Mengecupi lagi punggung Baekhyun tanpa melepas penyatuan hebat di bawah sana. Chanyeol meninggalkan lagi tanda kepemilikan pada punggung Baekhyun, hingga tubuh mulus itu tak lagi berwana putih bersih. Melainkan ternodai dengan berbagai macam bercak berwarna merah keunguan, tanda bahwa Baekhyun milik Chanyeol seorang. Sekarang dan selamanya.

"Chanhhh... Engh... Fa-faster..."

"Ahhh... Baek..."

Deritan ranjang seolah mempermanis permainan mereka. Chanyeolpun semakin gencar menghujami lubang Baekhyun yang terasa semakin menyempit hingga seperti sedang memeras penisnya yang tertanam disana. Baekhyun yang masih menungging pun menghentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan, hingga tubuhnya terus terguncang dengan peluh yang mengihiasi penyatuan cinta mereka.

"AHHH... CHANYEOLLL..."

Baekhyun berteriak saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, tangan yang tadinya mencengkram kepala ranjang pun kini tiba-tiba melemas. Padangannya memutih tanda ia sedang merasakan surga yang hanya dapat ia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol.

"AHHHHHH!"

Setelah beberapa hentakan akhirnya Chanyeol memuntahkan cairan cinta yang ia raih kedalam tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya. Memberi kehangatan pada Baekhyun untuk tetap terus bersamanya. Setidaknya dalam satu minggu ini.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Panggil seorang perempuan dari kejauhan, berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terus melaju; tak perduli dengan panggilan apapun.

"Chanyeol-ah! Berhenti sebentar!"

Ya, mau tak mau Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia malas meladeni perempuan yang memanggil namanya itu. Tetapi Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan apa yang wanita itu ingin sampaikan, dan Chanyeol tak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun.

"Hah... hah... Yak! Chanyeol!"

Perlahan Chanyeol memutar balik tubuh tingginya, menghadap pada wanita berisik yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dari lorong gedung A, membuat malu saja.

"Apa kau melihat Taeyeon?" Kata perempuan itu pada Chanyeol, rupanya ia tak sendiri, ia bersama teman perempuannya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar pada perempuan yang baru saja menanyakan tentang wanita bersurai pirang dengan panjang sebahu. Ya, wanita yang Chanyeol ambil jantungnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Tiff, sudah ku bilang dia tidak normal, mana mungkin ia berkencan dengan Taeyeon? Bicara saja tidak bisa"

Si gadis yang bersama perempuan bernama Tiffany itu berbicara sesukanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di antara mereka.

"Seohyun-ah bicaralah yang sopan! Setidaknya hargai Chanyeol yang masih berada disini"

"Hargai katamu? Taeyeon menghilang sejak ia dan anak ini di rumorkan berkencan!" Seohyun menarik nafas lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat marah "Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merespon dengan ogah-ogahan. Ekspresi datar nya seolah mampu meyakinkan kedua gadis itu bahwa ia tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan wanita bernama Taeyeon itu. Setidaknya ia memang tak mempunyai hubungan yang khusus, ya... mungkin hubungan antara korban dan pelaku. Hanya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Ia tidak normal! Dan aku tak percaya bahwa Taeyeon berkencan dengan anak ini" Seohyun berkata dengan lancangnya. Namun Chanyeol tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau memang tak bertemu dengan Taeyeon? Sebab kemarin ia tiba-tiba memintaku mengantarnya untuk menggati warna rambut, dan ia bilang ia akan pergi berkencan. Setauku, hanya kau yang di rumorkan sedang dekat dengannya"

"Apa tak punya janji apapun pada siapapun"

"Ah... mungkin itu hanya rumor bodoh. Maafkan aku telah mencurigaimu. Aku aka-"

"Yak! Kenapa kau meminta maaf pada si bodoh ini?" Belum selesai Tiffany menghabiskan kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, Seohyun keburu menjejalnya dengan kata-kata pedas yang membuat muak "Sudahlah lebih baik kita cari Taeyeon, bertanya dengan anak tidak normal ini sama saja membuang waktu!"

Gadis bernama Seohyun itupun langsung menggeret sahabatnya secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Mereka sahabat gadis kemarin?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi sepertinya iya"

"Gadis yang bermulut pedas itu menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya membentak kekasihku dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak normal!"

Chanyeol hanya terkikik ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memberenggut kesal, sangat menggemaskan. Kekasih mungilnya memang selalu berceloteh ketika mereka bertemu. Wajahnya yang imut dan tingkahnya yang kekanakan membuat Chanyeol tak pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan tak kasat mata yang telah Baekhyun lilit pada hatinya. Sejenak ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, di depan mansion tua yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Yeollie! Kau mengabaikanku?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi Chanyeol berserta fikirannya.

"Aku mendengarmu sayang" Diraihnya pinggang ramping Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup ringan pada pucuk kepala si mungil.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, mengapa kau hanya melamun tadi hm? Kau seperti orang tua yang banyak fikiran"

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu, tidak ada yang lain"

"Memikirkanku?"

"Ya, memikirkanmu yang sedang mendesah di bawahku nanti malam" Jawab Chanyeol dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Yakkk!"

"Chanyeol-ah!" Suara seseorang bergema di dalam lorong kampus yang sepi.

Chanyeol tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia Jongin, teman masa kecil Chanyeol yang tak sengaja bertemu kembali dalam satu universitas dan satu jurusan yang sama. Mungkin diantara beribu mahasiswa yang belajar di universitas ini, hanya Jongin lah yang mampu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi alasannya karna mereka teman sejak kecil, kemudian di pisahkan dengan jarak ketika Jongin di paksa ikut oleh orang tuanya ke China. Jongin memang dekat dengan Chanyeol, tetapi intensitas beremu mereka hanya sekitaran daerah kampus. Maka setelah kelas selesai, Chanyeol seolah tak perduli Jongin itu siapa, karna ia memang tak suka di campuri urusannya, meskipun itu dengan Jongin.

"Kau sendirian?" Jongin berbicara sembari menepak bahu Chanyeol dengan gaya anak-anak gaul jaman sekarang.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Hei... santai bung! Aku hanya bosan, aku berniat mengajakmu ke salah satu club milik sepupuku, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku sibuk" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Apa kau ada kelas tambahan?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja.

"Yeol!" Jongin setengah berteriak ketika Chanyeol berjalan menjauhinya.

Chanyeol berheti melangkah ketika Jongin meneriakinya, namun ia tak membalik tubuhnya sehingga Jongin hanya di hadapkan dengan punggung besar milik Chanyeol. Dalam benak Jongin, Chanyeol sangat banyak berubah setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, hari itu adalah hari di mana Jongin akan meninggalkan Korea Selatan.

"Kau banyak berubah, kau sendiri tau aku adalah temanmu. Jika kau memang mempunyai masalah maka jangan mengasingkan diri seperti ini. Berbagilah, aku akan membantumu"

Setelah Chanyeol merasa Jongin telah selesai dengan ucapannya, maka si kaki besar itu melenggang lagi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau suka jantung seorang lelaki sayang?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Baru saja aku berfikir untuk memberi jantungnya untukmu"

"Rasanya tidak enak, aku lebih suka jantung seorang wanita Yeollie"

"Kau mau yang mana hm? Akan aku lakukan untukmu" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang. Dan yang di usak pun menggengam lengan berotot Chanyeol dan bergelendot disana.

"Aku ingin si wanita dengan mulut busuk itu, bisakah?"

"Apapun untukmu sayang"

Jongin masih terpaku di tengah lorong yang sepi, dilihatnya punggung Chanyeol yang terus menjauh dan hilang saat lelaki itu menuruni tangga. Jongin merasa ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol yang dulu bukanlah Chanyeol yang tertutup seperti ini. Chanyeol yang dulu begitu terbuka dengannya, sangat berisik dan juga sedikit idiot dengan lelucon garing yang sering ia utarakan untuk memancing tawa dari teman-temannya. Lalu mengapa Chanyeol seperti ini sekarang? Menyendiri dan anti sosial. Jongin harus mencari tau sendiri, karna ia ingin Chanyeol yang dulu.

Perlahan Jongin berjalan dengan fikiran yang terus terbayangi oleh Chanyeol. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif yang menyambangi isi kepalanya. Saking banyaknya fikiran kemelut yang berputar-putar membuatnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang mahasiswa dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Menyebabkan puluhan buku itu tercecar kebawah karna ulah Jongin yang melamun sembari berjalan.

"Ah... maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" Jongin bercuap maaf dan membantu merapikan bukunya yang tercecar.

"Tak apa, maafkan aku juga karna ceroboh"

"Tidak-tidak, ini aku yang salah. Aku yang-" Kalimat Jongin menggantung saat ia melihat siapa lawan bicaranya.

Jongin terpesona dengan mata bulat berbingkaikan kacamata yang rada tebal tapi terlihat imut dan dewasa secara bersamaan. Siapakah lelaki ini menggemaskan ini? Ia baru mengetahui bahwa mereka satu universitas yang sama. Oh terima kasih Tuhan, karna kecerobohan ku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan nya.

Si pria berkacamata masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya dan menyusun semua seperti sedia kala, sedangkan Jongin sedang sibuk dengan kedua matanya yang menggerayangi wajah lelaki di depannya dengan bingkai kacamata dengan berwarna hitam itu.

"Bisakah berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin tersadar akan lamunannya dan berkata "Ah... maafkan aku"

Lelaki berkacamata itu bangkit dengan membawa lagi tumpukan buku yang sempat tercecar tadi. Bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan dan pulang ke rumah setelahnya. Namun belum sampai kaki kecilnya melangkah, ternyata setengah dari tinggi buku itu di ambil alih oleh Jongin, si penabrak yang menyukuri akan kelakuannya tadi, sehingga membuat lelaki berkacamata itu keheranan.

"Mau kau apakan buku-buku itu?"

"Aku mau membantumu ya... sebagai rasa bersalahku karna menabrakmu tadi"

"Sudah ku bilang aku juga bersalah, aku ceroboh tak melihatmu berjalan dari arah sana" Lelaki itu menunjuk arah berlawanan yang tadi Jongin lalui menggunakan dagunya.

"Aku Jongin, kau?"

"Eh? Aku... aku Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Nama yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong akan kau apakan buku sebanyak ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan menaik turunkan gendongan pada buku-buku itu.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan"

"Kau membaca buku sebanyak ini? Daebak!"

"Ani... ini punya teman-teman sekelasku"

"Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang mengembalikannya? Kenapa harus menyuruh kau?"

Mereka berbincang sembari berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dasar. Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa yang bertugas untuk menjaga perpustakaan kala punya waktu senggang. Jadi ia mau-mau saja di titipkan beberapa buku oleh teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo menjadi petugas di perpustakaan bukanlah kemauan dosen ataupun staff-staff universitas, melainkan atas kemauannya sendiri. Karna Kyungsoo menyukai membaca dan tak begitu suka dengan suasana yang ramai dan mengganggu. Maka dari itu ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan untuk membaca sekaligus berjaga, ketimbang di kantin yang kadang sangat bising hingga membuatnya pusing bukan main.

Tak terasa ternyata mereka telah sampai pada perpustakaan yang sepi dan tenang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Kim Jongin ketika kakinya menapaki ruangan yang di penuhi dengan buku-buku. Jongin baru tau ternyata kampusnya memiliki perpustakaan yang terbilang nyaman. Ada beberapa meja dengan bangku yang berpasangan di beberapa sudut, dan ada juga meja tunggal dengan kaki rendah tanpa bangku. Dimaksudkan untuk para membaca yang lelah menekuk lutut saat duduk di bangku tinggi hingga membiarkan mereka untuk mereganggkan otot kakinya yang menegang karna di tekuk. Terus ada juga beberapa sofa empuk yang bisa memanjakan beberapa pembaca, dan tak lupa ada satu rak khusus yang di penuhi oleh majalah-majalah kpop edisi terbaru. Wah... perpustakaan ini ternyata keren juga rupanya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari ternyata Kyungsoo telah selesai dengan kegiatannya menaruh kembali buku-buku itu sesuai dengan urutan yang tertempel pada sisi samping buku. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk melakukannya karna ia sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk perpustakaan ini. Kyungsoo kemudian keluar dari salah satu rak buku lalu menghampiri Jongin yang terpaku di depan rak buku bertemakan automotive dan beridiri di sampingnya.

"Kau menyukai automotive?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang di sebelah Jongin. Kentara sekali perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku hanya mengecek apa ada mobil buatan ayahku atau tidak hehe"

"Ayahmu membuat sebuh mobil?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

"Tidak, ia hanya mengawasi pembuatannya saja. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan buku-buku itu?"

"Sudah, dan sekarang aku akan pulang"

"Dimana rumahmu? Mungkin bisa ku antar"

"Tidak perlu Jongin" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan telapak tangannya, berusaha menolak tetapi wajahnya merah padam. Ada apa ini?

"Sudahlah jangan sungkan, dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di sekitaran Gangnam"

"Kau tinggal di Gangnam? Berarti dekat dengan apartemen Chanyeol" Celetuk Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Tunggu... Chanyeol! Ah... iya benar apartemen Chanyeol!" Jongin baru menyadari dimana ia harus mencari tau tentang keanehan Chanyeol. Ya, ia harus menyelidiki dari tempat tinggal anak itu.

"Chanyeol? Apasih maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti maksud Jongin hanya berlalu meninggalkan lelaki itu "Kau jadi mengantarku atau tidak?"

"Kau tidak kenal Chanyeol?" Jongin sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan irama kaki Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

"Chanyeol siapa?"

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau tak kenal. Dimana apartemenmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang? Kemarilah" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang masih berkutat pada dapur usang milik mereka.

"Aku sedang membuatkan makan malam untukmu bodoh, memangnya aku sedang apa"

Baekhyun berkata tanpa memutar tubuh mungilnya, ia begitu sibuk dengan ramuan bahan makanan yang sedang di buatnya untuk Chanyeol kekasih besarnya. Chanyeol yang tak di gubris perkataannya kemudian berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih sibuk di atas kompor dengan sup buatannya, mengabaikan kedua lengan besar Chanyeol yang memeluk perut ratanya dengan posesif.

"Kau memasak makanan tetapi seolah kau sedang ingin di makan dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol berkata dengan hidung yang ia gesekkan ke tengkuk putih Baekhyun yang terkespos.

Wajar saja jika Chanyeol begitu bergairah saat ini karna Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang berwarna putih, warna kesukaannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai melaksanakan kegiatan panas mereka di atas ranjang, Chanyeol langsung menerkam Baekhyun ketika sampai di mansion tua mereka. Keduanya bercinta dari matahari masih menyongsong di atas langit hingga kini sang surya sudah tertelan dalam pekatnya malam. Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka karna ia tau Chanyeol memerlukan asupan untuk makan malamnya. Jadi disinilah Baekhyun, memakai pakaian seadanya lalu bergegas memasakkan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol makan, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja milik Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Yeollie, kau harus makan dan aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu"

"Aku akan memakan makananku" Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung mengigit tengkuk Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Yeolhhhh~"

"Hm?"

"Emh... hentika... ahhhh~"

Baekhyun mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol yang tadi di perutnya kini sudah berpindah pada nipple Baekhyun dan memelintirnya dengan manja. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sudah terangsang dengan serangannya, sehingga dengan cepat ia matikan kompor yang masih menyala. Beruntung sup itu sudah matang sehingga bisa di nikmati setelah pergumulan mereka selesai.

Setelah mematikan kompor, Chanyeol dengan sigap memutar balikkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu mencumbunya dengan buas. Chanyeol seolah tak pernah puas dengan tubuh Baekhyun, padahal ia baru saja menikmatinya dan sekarang ia ingin menikmatinya lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa pun langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menerima lumatan Chanyeol yang selalu saja membuat gairahnya naik drastis. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa berjelajah ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Suasana sepi yang tadinya ada telah di dominasi dengan bunyi kecipak yang mengalun indah dari kedua bibir yang berpagutan itu.

Chanyeol yang tak ingin buang waktu pun segera menurunkan resleting celana jeans yang ia pakai agar _banana_ besar itu dapat menemui sarangnya. Tangan nya menuntun sebelah kaki Baekhyun keatas sehingga bersejajar dengan pinggang Chanyeol yang sudah tak di lapisi celana jeans. Dengan posisi kaki Baekhyun yang berada di pinggangnya membuat penis itu dengan mudah menemukan lubang milik Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol memasukkannya dengan hati-hati agar Baekhyun tak kesakitan.

"Aaakhhhhh..."

Seberapa sering Baekhyun di masuki oleh Chanyeol maka sesering itulah Baekhyun meringis saat pertama kali Chanyeol menempati lubangnya. Namun Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeol jika ia tak bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun sudah kembali terangsang, maka ia naikkan tempo genjotannya hingga kini Baekhyun terhentak hentak dengan sebelah kaki menopang berat badannya. Sadar akan Baekhyun yang kewalahan dengan sebelah kakinya, Chanyeolpun dengan senang hati menggendong kekasih mungilnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Baekhyun tak lebihnya seperti koala besar yang begelendot di dada Chanyeol. Kedua tangan besar Chanyeolpun mendarat dengan pas di bokong sintal milik Baekhyun. Meremasnya sembari terus menusuk lubang itu hingga ke pangkal penisnya.

"Ahhh... ahhhh... Chanhhh..."

Desahan serak itu terus mengalun indah di teliga Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu masih sibuk menciumi leher Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun menengadah karna kenikmatan. Surai Chanyeolpun semakin kusut saat Baekhyun mengacak-ngacaknya karna mencari pelampiasan. Biasanya jika di ranjang Baekhyun akan mencengkram sprei atau bantal, tetapi ketika bercinta di dapur, hanya surai Chanyeol lah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

"CHAAANNN OHHHH~" Baekhyun melengking tanda ia sudah sampai pada titik terindah yang Chanyeol berikan, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya belum sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Hm... perkasa sekali rupanya kkkkk~

Chanyeol masih terus menggenjot lubak Baekhyun, lalu melumat lagi bibir tipis yang menebal karna Baekhyun sekarang sudah tak mendongak lagi. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sudah lemas, maka dari itu ia menaikkan tempo tusukkannya agar ia cepat sampai dan membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat.

Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol membengkak hingga lubangnya sangat penuh saat ini, ia tau Chanyeol akan sampai sebentar lagi. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, ia ketatkan lubang kenikmatan agar Chanyeol dengan cepat menyelesaikan permainan. Sesungguhnya ia lelah setelah seharian ini bermain permainan panas dengan Chanyeol di atas ranjang.

"Baek... _Oh shit!_ "

Chanyeol klimaks dengan penis yang ia tusukkan lebih dalam ke lubang Baekhyun. Membiarkan cairan cintanya memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun, berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti cairan itu akan tumbuh dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tau itu tidak mungkin terjadi karna Baekhyun berbeda dengannya. Setelah sampai pada klimaksnya Chanyeol tak lantas ambruk seperti Baekhyun, ia masih bisa melepaskan celana jeans yang menggantung betisnya dengan cara menendang secara asal. Lalu tubuh _naked_ yang di banjiri peluh itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan dapur tempat mereka bercinta tadi menuju kamar. Kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai pun sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, bercampur dengan keringat yang berada di dada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan dengan menggendong Baekhyun yang masih seperti koala, serta penyatuan yang masih belum terlepas karna Chanyeol tak sempat untuk melepasnya.

Setelah sampai pada kamar kesayangan mereka, Chanyeol rendahkan tubuh atletisnya sehingga Baekhyun sudah terbaring di ranjang. Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka dan perlahan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Seolah berterima kasih karna telah menjadi kekasih satu-satunya yang Chanyeol cintai hingga ia mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bergegas keluar dari mobil biru miliknya, disertai dengan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari pintu di sisi sebelah. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo, Jongin cerita banyak hal mengenai Chanyeol. Dan entah kebetulan seperti apa yang menyambanginya, ternyata Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen dan lantai yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol. Tetapi Kyungsoo terheran dengan cerita Jongin tentang apartemen Chanyeol itu, sebab setahu Kyungsoo, orang yang di maksud Jongin tak tinggal di sana. Karna Kyungsoo tak pernah bertemu dengannya di gedung apartemen itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong apartemen yang cukup sepi, setelah menekan angka 6 pada lift tadi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai pada lantai apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin mengingat bahwa Chanyeol meninggali apartemen dengan nomor urut 605 dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa apartemennya bernomor 608, beda tiga nomor dengan milik Chanyeol. Jongin fikir mungkin Kyungsoo tak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol karna apartemennya cukup jauh dengan milik Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai Kyungsoo tak lantas memasuki apartemennya, melainkan menemani Jongin untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Entahlah, ia memang baru kenal dengan pria tan ini, tetapi di samping Jongin membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

Ting tong!

Jongin memencet bel yang terdapat di samping pintu apartemen, lalu memencetnya lagi ketika panggilannya tak di gubris sang empunya. Jongin tau ia pasti akan kena damprat Chanyeol karna berkunjung tiba-tiba, tetapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sahabatnya masih seorang Chanyeol yang dulu.

Klek...

Mata Jongin melebar mendapati seseorang yang membuka pintu, seorang wanita dengan pakaian seadanya dan rambut yang sedikit kusut. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang tanda ia kesal kegiatannya di ganggu oleh orang asing yang bertamu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau yang siapa?!" Wanita itu menjawab dengan sewot.

"Ck... rupanya ini yang di lakukannya diluar kampus? Yak! Mana Chanyeol?" Jongin ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang saat tau ternyata Chanyeol sebrengsek ini.

"Kau bocah tengik! Kau salah kamar bodoh! Tak ada yang namanya Chanyeol disini. Pergilah... kau menganggu!" Setelah selesai dengan ocehannya wanita itu menutup pintu apartemennya dengan cara menggebrak. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terpaku karna terkejut dan kaget akan gebrakan itu.

Jongin yakin ingatannya belum tumpul saat ini. Ia seratus persen yakin bahwa Chanyeol lah yang meninggali kamar bernomor 605 itu. Tapi kenapa yang keluar adalah orang asing yang tak ia kenal?

"Aku yakin sekali Kyungsoo ini kamar Chanyeol"

"Tapi yang di dalam bukan Chanyeol yang kau maksud"

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pindah?"

"Mana ku tahu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halooooo...**

 **Ai datang membawa chapter 2!**

 **Bagaimana? Adakah yang sudah bisa tebak Baekhyun itu apa? Hm... sebenarnya ada satu orang readers yang menjawab tepat di kolom review kemarin, tapi Ai masih ga mau kasih tau dulu mengingat ini masih chapter 2 wkwk Ai masih pengen main kode-kodean dulu kayak Chanbaek.**

 **Di chapeter 2 ini Ai sengaja mempertemukan Kaisoo, Ai juga mungkin akan bikin slight Kaisoo di ff ini. Karna di Ds kan ga ada Kaisoo moment, jadi Ai curahin di ff ini aja ya?**

 **Ah... ngomong-ngomong soal Ds, Ai akan update Ds kurang lebih 3-4 hari lagi ya? Tadinya mau update barengan, tp ada kendala yang bikin Ds telat update. Jadi Ai memutuskan untuk update Inside aja dulu.**

 **Ah iya, Inside ini sendiri adalah salah satu kode loh untuk tau siapa itu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Jadi jangan berfikir bahwa judul Inside ga ada hubungannya denga tokoh dalam ff ini, sebenarnya malah mereka saling berkaitan.**

 **Jadi sekarang yang readers fikirin Baekhyun itu sebenarnya apa sih? Jawab di kolom review ya? Ai ga sabar mau liat tebakan kalian. Yang bisa jawab benar akan Ai kecup dari sini /woy!**

 **Dan sekali lagi, jangan lupa review ya?**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	3. Chapter 3

**INSIDE**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Heecul, Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Horor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary: Chanyeol hanyalah seorang lelaki penyendiri. Tinggal di mansion tua bersama kekasih mungilnya. Keduanya begitu terobsesi dengan darah, hingga Chanyeol selalu memberi kejutan agar Baekhyun datang dalam sisi gelap mansion mereka**

 **Ps: Cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi dan imajinasi payah milik author. Tidak bermaksud untuk mencontohkan suatu hal berunsur satanisme atau semacamnya. Yang tidak berkenan silahkan close tab dan menjauh. Sejujurnya tidak bermaksud untuk memasukkan unsur negatif. Sekali lagi, ini hanya sebuah fiksi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, kalian bertemu lagi denganku hm? Bagaimana hari-hari mu ketika malam menjelang? Apa kalian tau bahwa aku berada di sana, tentu dengan sebilah kapak merah yang kalian sendiri tau guna dari benda itu apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin saja mencabik paksa jantung mu untuk ku berikan pada kekasih tercintaku. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun tak ingin aku melukai tubuh indah kalian. Berterima kasih lah padanya atau aku akan tanpa ampun menebas habis pangkal leher kalian. Jangan main-main denganku kau tau?

Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menjabarkan semua masa laluku, bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini dan bagaimana kehidupan ku sebelumnya. Dari awal sudah ku tekankan bukan jika kalian tidak menyelesaikan cerita ini hingga selesai nanti, aku akan datang kembali. Bukan hanya dengan sebilah kapak merah beradarah lagi. Namun aku akan benar-benar merobek habis tubuh kalian hingga menjadi dua bagian. Jangan pernah menganggap ancaman ku itu sebuah lelucon. Karna sebenarnya saat ini, aku sudah beridiri di sudut kamar kalian. Mengawasi kalian dengan mata besarku. Cobalah tengok, bisa kalian melihat ku dengan kapak merah ini?

.

.

.

 _Seorang lelaki di tengah senja yang menyirami pinggiran ibu kota berjalan dengan lunglai. Hari ini tak sebaik yang ia kira sebelumnya, bisa terbilang apes. Profesinya sebagai pengantar makanan siap saji tak membuatnya merasa cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Terlebih lagi ia harus menyisihkan uang hasil jerih payah itu untuk pengobatan penyakitnya yang sudah terbilang sangat parah. Lelaki itu mengalami gagal jantung yang sudah di deritanya entah sejak berapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu, hidupnya bisa di bilang serba berkecukupan. Ia mempunyai apartemen di wilayah yang terbilang elit dan mempunyai teman di sana-sini. Namun setelah keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat enam tahun silam, hidupnya jadi urakan dan tak teratur. Kebiasaan menghamburkan uang dan tak mempunyai bekal pekerjaan apapun, membuat materi yang di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya lambat laun habis tak tersisa. Belum selesai dengan kemiskinan yang merayap hinggap di punggungnya, lelaki itu kembali mendapat kejutan menyakitkan ketika dirinya divonis gagal jantung dengan stadium akhir, membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu. Namun berkat halangan dari para dokter yang merawat atas dasar belas kasihan itu pun akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan hidupnya sendiri. Berbekal dengan pengalaman seadanya, perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan dan mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan membiayain kehidupannya melalui pekerjaan part time._

 _Chanyeol -pria yang berjalan di tengah senja- menghempaskan tubuh tinggi penuh peluh itu di atas ranjang lusuh dengan tambalan di sana-sini. Ini adalah apartemen tua yang ia sewa dengan menyisihkan lagi uang hasil kerja part time itu. Bayangkan saja, gaji yang sedikit harus ia bagi-bagi dan bahkan ia bingung sendiri ketika hanya menemukan selembar uang 500won yang ada di dompetnya ketika ia harus membayar uang sewa. Kadang sesekali Chanyeol mengumpat marah pada Tuhan. Kenapa harus ia yang menderita atas kematian orang tuanya? Dan itu semakin membuatnya benci terhadap dunia._

 _Chanyeol juga sebenarnya adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas negri di Korea Selatan. Beruntung penyakit jantung sialan itu tidak mempengaruhi kecerdasan otaknya, dan berkat itu ia mendapat beasiswa disana hingga dirinya lulus nanti. Tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, ia pun belajar sembari bekerja. Yang mana membuat dadanya semakin sesak setiap kali ia kelelahan. Penyakit itu semakin lama semakin membuat Chanyeol sulit bergerak, namun pria itu tetap meksakan kehendaknya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin mati dalam keadaan yang miskin dan menyedihkan seperti ini._

 _Berulang kali ia menarik nafas guna meredam rasa sakit yang bergumul di dadanya. Sialan! Ini sangat menyesakkan dan hampir membuatnya ingin mati saja. Dan entah hembusan nafas keberapa, akhirnya rasa sakit itu lama kelamaan menghilang entah kemana. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang berdetak, menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Karna ia ingat sekali jika ia mempunyai shift pagi pada esok hari._

 _"Semoga kesialan itu tak akan ikut pada esok hari" ucapnya sebelum memejamkan mata._

 _._

 _._

 _Mata besar itu perlahan terbuka ketika deringan ponsel tua miliknya berdering tak karuan. Alarm yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bisa bangun pagi itu bekerja sesuai porsinya. Membangunkan si besar yang masih terlelap dalam indahnya dunia fana. Pada deringan ke sepuluh mungkin, Chanyeol bangun dengan mengucek mata seperti orang pada umumnya. Meraba-raba nakas guna memberhentikan deringan mengganggu itu. Diregangkan nya tubuh besar itu, lalu setelah selesai mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya, ia perlahan bangkit menyambar handuk lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mandi. Karna kamar sepetaknya tidak menyediakan akses kamar mandi, jadi ia harus berbagi dengan penghuni lain._

 _Setelah selesai, ia pun memakai hoodie hitam kesayangannya dan memasukkan beberapa buku serta seragam kerjanya kedalam tas. Karna setelah bekerja nanti ia harus mengikuti kelas yang emang berlangsung pada sore hari. Langkah ringan ia tapaki menurun menuju tangga hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di luar gedung yang sudah terbilang rongsok itu. Hey, jangan mengira gedung rongsok itu cuma ada satu disini, karna pada nyatanya gedung ini memiliki teman sejati yang terletak tepat di sebrangnya. Okay, mungkin itu bukan gedung, melainkan sebuah mansion tua yang Chanyeol tau tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol akui mansion itu terbilang seram karna ia pun selalu berlari ketika melewatinya saat tengah malam._

 _"Enggg... enggg..."_

 _"Hihihi neomu kyopta" kekeh seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini bukan penghuni daerah ini karna wajahnya sangat asing._

 _Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan seseorang itu yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kecil yang mengelung-gelungkan lehernya di perpotongan kaki orang itu. Chanyeol tidak yakin ia lelaki atau perempuan karna di lihat dari betis miliknya sangat halus dan putih tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Chanyeol masih termenung didepan pintu gedungnya, memperhatikan dengan lamat sosok yang menunduk, tertuju pada si anjing kecil di bawahnya. Rambut hitam, sweater putih kebersaran hingga menutupi seluruh tangannya menggantung begitu saja di samping paha. Celana hitam selutut yang cuma terlihat seperempat karna tertelan oleh sweater itu menambah kesan imut yang entah Chanyeol rasa datang dari mana._

 _"Engg... engg..." si anjing semakin antusias ketika sosok itu merendahkan tubuhnya guna menggendong anjing dengan warna kecoklatan itu._

 _"Siapa namamu hm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut, lalu kemudian ia tertawa karna anak anjing tersebut menjilati wajah putihnya._

 _Chanyeol semakin mematung ketika mendengar tawa renyah dan melihat wajah sosok itu ketika tawanya ia lantunkan dengan begitu indah. Mata kepala Chanyeol tak berkedip sama sekali seakan jika ia mengedip sedetik saja sosok itu akan hilang tertelan bumi._

 _Perlahan kaki Chanyeol mendekat kearah seseorang itu, semakin dekat dan dekat hingga tinggal lima langkah lagi ia dapat meraihnya. Namun seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini seorang manusia itu mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol horor pada satu titik di bola matanya, menikam secara tak kasat mata hingga membuat jantung berdeyut tak beraturan. Lima detik pria asing itu menohok Chanyeol melalui bola mata sipitnya yang tajam, lalu perlahan ia taruh kembali anak anjing di gendongannya kemudian melangkah pergi, menuju ke dalam mansion tua itu dan menutup pintu._

 _"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol seorang diri "Kenapa kau berlebihan sialan!" makinya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada di mana letak jantung yang sudah lemah itu berada._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol melihat sekilas jam tangan yang berada di pergelangannya saat ini. Sepuluh menit sebelum tengah malam lebih tepatnya. Ia gontai berjalan dengan penerangan remang ala lampu jalanan di pinggir kota. Semua hening, hanya beberapa bunyi jangkrik silih berganti menambah kesan menakutkan pada siapapun yang melewati jalanan terserbut. Bagaimana tidak, di jalan tersebut terdapat dua buah bangunan tua yang tak layak huni. Oh, mungkin hanya apartemen tua nya saja yang tak layak huni, karna mansion tua yang berada di sebrangnya cukup bagus untuk di jadikan tempat tinggal. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol akan berfikir tiga kali jika ia di minta untuk tinggal disana. Tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeol masih sayang nyawanya, setidaknya seperti itu._

 _Lelaki itu mengantongi kedua tangannya seraya bersenandung kecil di balik langkah kakinya. Satu, dua, tiga, terlihat teratur seperti biasa. Matanya menerawang keatas dan mendapati berbagai macam berlian di atas sana, indah sekali. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan tenang dan damai. Namun, kedamaian itu terusik ketika telinga besar Chanyeol mendengar suara segukkan khas orang menangis. Matanya celingukan ke sana kemari demi menemukan sosok yang menangis di tengah jalan seperti saat ini. Langkah kakinya berhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mata besarnya bergulir mengawasi siapa tau sosok hantu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang atau memakannya hidup-hidup. Oh, Chanyeol terlalu percaya cerita fiksi._

 _Berulang kali ia tepis suara segukkan itu, namun sialnya suara tersebut malah semakin keras dan membuatnya hampir frustasi. Suara tangisan itu semakin menjadi dan membuatnya dilanda rasa takut dan penasaran sekaligus. Brengsek! Ia harus apa sekarang? Di balik langkah kaki yang mengendap, ia mencari-cari sosok itu. Takut sih, tapi ini sudah kepalang tanggung._

 _"K-kau?" Chanyeol terkesiap sebentar melihat siapa yang baru saja ia temukan sedang menangis di tengah jalan tepat jam dua belas malam._

 _Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya tadi yang berjongkok tepat di depan pagar mansionnya. Wajahnya yang memerah karna menangis itu sangat datar. Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa berwajah sedatar itu padahal baru saja Chanyeol memergokinya sedang menangis dengan lelehan air mata. Oh, apa dia seorang manusia?_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Chanyeol lagi._

 _Pria itu diam. Tatapanya sangat dingin sedingin batuan es yang membeku. Chanyeol diam menatap mata itu dalam. Entahlah, ada secercah rasa penasaran yang menggerayangi jantungnya yang lemah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang di depannya begitu cantik padahal ia adalah seorang pria? Lihatlah rambut hitam itu, dan kulit putih yang masih bersinar walau hanya di terpa lampu jalanan yang remang. Mata pria itu tak berkedip sedikit pun, masih menyalangkan tatapan dingin penuh intimidasi tetapi Chanyeol tak takut akan itu. Mereka sama-sama diam, hanya jangkrik saja yang bersautan. Jadi keadaan akan seperti ini hingga besok pagi? Oh yang benar saja!_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Chanyeol._

 _Ia masih tetap diam, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin saja melenggang pergi menuju apartemen kecilnya karna ia pun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah. Tapi sekali lagi, rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan makhluk cantik ini sendirian di tengah malam, ditambah lagi wajahnya masih rada sedikit basah karna air mata. Dan Chanyeol dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia edarkan mata besarnya pada seluruh tubuh pria itu, siapa tau ia terluka. Namun bukan luka yang Chanyeol temukan, tapi sebuah tatto yang terletak di pergelangan tangan pria itu. Sejenis bintang yang berada di dalam lingkaran. Sedikit tertarik, Chanyeol justru memusatkan inti matanya pada tatto tersebut._

 _"Tatto yang bagus" ucapnya asal guna mencairkan aura yang dingin._

 _Orang itu melihat sekilas tatto di tangannya lalu melihat Chanyeol lagi seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan selama beberapa menit terakhir._

 _"Ada yang salah denganku? Hey bicaralah!" Chanyeol kesal sendiri akhirnya._

 _Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tak berbicara, namun perlahan ia raba tatto dengan gambar bintang itu dan Chanyeol bisa meliha bahwa tatto itu masih merah, tanda bahwa lambang itu baru saja di buat._

 _'Apa pria ini menangis karna sebuah tatto?' batin Chanyeol._

 _"Aku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu tetangga baru" Baekhyun -pria dengan tatto itu- mengenalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa diminta. Namun tak ada keramahan sama sekali dalam kalimatnya. Hanya tatapan dingin yang mengiringi ucapannya._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol bangun pagi ini dengan keadaan yang sangat bugar sekali, pasalnya siapa yang tak merasa sehat ketika kau sudah melaksanakan seks yang begitu hebat tadi malam. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun, lelaki itu masih bergelung dengan manja di dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Rasa lemas dan sedikit letih menyambar seluruh tubuh. Mata sipitnya tertutup, ia tertidur setelah klimaks yang entah keberapa ia rasakan semalam karna Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan tidur itu bukan dua hal yang bisa berjalan seiringan. Mereka bermusuhan. Baekhyun tak akan bisa tidur, atau bisa di katakan ia memang tidak pernah tidur. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku jika di dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa tidur jika Chanyeol yang memeluknya. Dan sekarang sikecil itu pun sedang terlelap karna tadi malam Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk tidur, dan Baekhyun menurutinya asal dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Oke, mungkin perlu di luruskan disini siapa itu Baekhyun sebenarnya. Baekhyun awalnya adalah seorang manusia biasa seperti Chanyeol. Memiliki tubuh yang hangat dan bisa tertidur kapan saja yang ia mau tanpa butuh pelukan dari siapapun. Namun itu semua berubah saat ayah dari Baekhyun melakukan sebuah ritual yang entah di sebut apa. Dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam ritual bodoh itu. Hingga menyebabkan mereka berdua terikat dengan batin yang sangat kuat.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun berlari di tengah hujan dari apartemen Chanyeol menuju mansion tua miliknya. Hujan yang mengguyur tak lantas menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya saat ini. Air mata tumpah begitu saja bercampur dengan hujan yang menyapu kulit tubuhnya. Gusar, panik, ketakutan ia rasa secara bersamaan. Rasa takut ini bahkan lebih besar ketimbang rasa takut saat dirinya menjalani semua ritual yang Byun Heechul -ayahnya- lakukan terhadapnya satu tahun silam. Itu adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam itu. Hari di mana dirinya menangis di depan gerbang mansion miliknya karna ia takut dan marah dengan keadaan. Ia menjadi salah satu pengikut pasti aliran satanic yang Heechul ikuti entah sejak kapan. Dan saat itulah saat dimana ia harus mau menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya demi raja iblis yang sekarang ia sembah. Baekhyun tak bisa menolak karna sialnya keluarga merka telah terikat jauh sebelum ia di lahirkan di bumi. Semua seperti kutukan beruntun yang tak akan pernah habis meskipun tujuh turunan telah di lewati. Keluarga Baekhyun terjebak dalam iming-iming kebadian jika mereka mengikuti aliran tersebut. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini sekarang._

 _Baekhyun sudah sampai pada mansionnya lalu berlari menuju salah satu ruangan yang bisa di pastikan Heechul berada disana. Lelaki dengan rambut putih itu mengerenyit ketika mendapati pintu ruangannya di gebrak paksa oleh anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau malam itu. Ia tak hentinya menangis dengan tubuh gemetar karna kedinginan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ayahnya, dengan menangis ia meminta pertolongan pada Heechul karna demi apa Baekhyun tak tau lagi harus kemana agar Chanyeolnya bisa di selamatkan._

 _"Jangan bercanda Baekhyun!" Heechul meninggikan suaranya._

 _"Ayah, kumohon hiks... kumohon selamatkan Chanyeol" lirihnya mengadu pada Heecul._

 _"Baek, dia orang normal! Dia tak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari kita. Pikirkan itu baik-baik sayang"_

 _"Demi raja iblis yang selalu ku puja. Selamatkan Chanyeol ayah kumohon, tanamkan jantungku padanya, berikan ia kehidupan lagi. Kumohon" Baekhyun bersimpuh di kaki Heecul saat itu. Dirinya membiarkan apa yang selama ini menghidupinya agar bisa tertanam di tubuh Chanyeol. Karna hanya dengan itulah Chanyeol mampu membuka matanya kembali._

 _Sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang lah sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar satu tahun lamanya. Diawali dengan pertemuan mereka di tengah malam, dan Chanyeol dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi terhadap Baekhyun, lambat laun membuatnya tertarik dan ingin mendapatkan sosok sempurna namun tak bisa tersentuh itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol setiap pagi sangat rutin berdiri di depan gedung apartemen tua nya demi melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyirami bunga atau sedang bermain dengan anjing kecilnya di halaman berpagar besi itu. Dan hampir setiap malam juga Chanyeol selalu memanjat beton penghalang mansion Baekhyun dan melempari kaca jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil kecil, namun tak di indahkan sama sekali oleh sang empunya. Chanyeol tak pernah lelah untuk mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Terkadang, saat malam begitu dingin dan mencekam, Baekhyun selalu bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bernyanyi di iringi petikan gitar. Suara bass dari kerongkongan Chanyeol entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa hangat, padahal jaraknya terbilang jauh karna Chanyeol selalu menyanyikannya di depan beton mansion Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih belum berani untuk memanjat dengan suara yang menggelegar seperti itu. Sebab Heechul, yang mengetahui Chanyeol mempunyai rasa terhadap Baekhyun menentang keras hal itu. Ia tak ingin 'kelainan' Baekhyun bisa mudah di ketahui oleh Chanyeol atau orang lain. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun dan keluarganya tak pernah terbuka dan mansion tua mereka selalu tertutup untuk siapapun._

 _"Tapi kau tau sendiri resiko dari keputusan mu itu Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Heechul._

 _"Ayah, aku mencintainya. Sangat" Baekhyun merendahkan lagi dirinya di kaki sang ayah "Biarkan aku hidup di dalamnya ayah, aku mencintainya. Kumohon"_

 _Heechul menghela nafas kasar, bagaimanapun ia juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat lebih bersemangat sejak pertama kali anaknya melaksanakan penyembahan jiwa kepada dewa iblis yang di pujanya saat ini. Bagaimana senyum selalu merekah di bibir tipisnya saat Chanyeol diam-diam menelpon saat mereka sedang melakukan ritual malam bulan purnama. Sebenarnya Heechul tak benar-benar melarang hubungan mereka berdua, Heechul hanya takut jika Chanyeol tak bisa menerima Baekhyun dan mencampakkannya. Karna jika sampai salah satu penganut mereka merasakan hal yang menyakiti hatinya, di percaya orang tersebut akan merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada sekujur tubuhnya, dan mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan._

 _"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Heechul sembari mengangkat tubuh terpuruk Baekhyun._

 _"C-chanyeol ada di apartemennya ayah, jantungnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini. A-aku takut ia meninggalku sendirian"_

 _"Tak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu sayang, ayo kita bawa dia kesini" ajak Heechul sembari menarik tangan milik Baekhyun. Karna ritual penyembahan jiwa baru pada dewa iblis hanya bisa terlaksana di ruangan ini._

 _Tak berapa lama berselang, dua pria dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh itu membopong seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang bak rasaksa. Itu Chanyeol yang sudah diambang batas antara sadar atau tidak. Penyakit gagal jantung itu kembali menyiksa Chanyeol seminggu terakhir ini. Dirinya tak pernah bisa bergerak sebebas dulu karna demi apa bernafaspun sangatlah sulit untuknya. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit gagal jantung yang di derita Chanyeol kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun pun sama terpuruknya, dirinya membayangkan Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya ketika Baekhyun bahkan baru saja menemukan alasan untuk tetap bertahan dalam lilitan tali iblis yang menjerat tubuhnya. Dalam sebulan terakir, ia terus membaca kitab tentang sebuah kehidupan yang abadi tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul dan Chanyeol tentunya. Ia membaca dengan lamat dan menemukan sebuah cara agar Chanyeol bisa hidup abadi dan tak meninggalkanya barang sedetikpun. Namun tentu saja di balik sebuah keuntungan pastilah ada kerugian di dalamnya. Dan Baekhyun lah yang akan mengorbankan dirinya demi Chanyeol._

 _"Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi ku tekankan padamu. Apa kau memang benar-benar yakin atas keputusan konyol mu ini?" tanya Heechul memastikan lagi._

 _"Biarkan aku bahagia ayah, dan aku memilih untuk menjalani ini"_

 _"Kau tak akan bisa bahagia dengan cara ini Baekhyun, jika dia tidak siap maka kau yang akan hancur dalam tubuhnya!"_

 _"Aku percaya Chanyeol mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya" jawab Baekhyun matang karna sekarang bukan saatnya lagi untuk goyah._

 _Heechul tak bisa lagi menentang kemauan Baekhyun. Maka setelahnya ia pun meraih sebuah kitab dengan lambang kepala kambing yang menjadi covernya. Tubuh basah Chanyeol sudah tergeletak di tengah lingkaran dengan gambar bintang di dalamnya. Heechul nyalakan satu per satu lilin yang mengitari tubuh Chanyeol. Beruntung kedua tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol basah kuyup sekarang, karna tubuh yang basah atau lebih tepatnya air yang melekat pada tubuh mereka adalah material paling cepat untuk mempersembahkan sebuah jiwa baru._

 _Baekhyun berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol dalam lingkaran hitam itu. Tangannya meremat jemari Chanyeol yang sudah mendingin. Nafas Chanyeol naik turun dengan bola mata yang melebar menahan sakit di dadanya. Baekhyun menangis, ia sakit melihat Chanyeol harus menderita karna penyakit sialan itu._

 _"Sebentar lagi Yeollie, sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah" ujar Baekhyun seolah ucapannya bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol yang di ambang kematian._

 _"Pejamkan matamu, ayah akan memulai semuanya" titah Heechul pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menurut, walau sedikit takut, ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tenang karna ini tidak akan berhasil jika rasa takut menggerayanginya. Perlahan lampu mulai di padamkan oleh Heechul, hanya cahaya remang dari lilin-lilin itulah yang mejadi penerang ruangan tersebut. Kilat dan petir serta hujan besar mendakan bahwa ritual baru saja di mulai. Heechul menggumamkan beberapa kalimat pemujaan di balik kitabnya. Kalimat itu terus berbunyi mendengung dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Baekhyun. Tubuhnya panas, dadanya sakit, tulang rusuknya seakan ingin meleleh sekarang juga. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemari Chanyeol. Demi apapun ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Baekhyun merasa dadanya seakan di hujami beribu-ribu mata pisau. Darah perlahan keluar dari lubang hidungnya, namun Heechul tetap tak menghentikan kalimat pemujaan yang ia lantunkan semakin keras._

 _Petir terus menyambar di luar sana, Baekhyun menggeram namun tetap berusaha menjaga agar bibirnya tidak terbuka. Karna saat benda itu terbuka dan oksigen asing memasuki tubuhnya, maka semua akan sia-sia, dan jiwa Baekhyun akan di bawa lari oleh dewa iblis tanpa pernah bisa lagi menyerahkan jantung abadinya untuk Chanyeol._

 _Pada kalimat pemujaan yang terakhir, Baekhyun berusaha bertahan sekuat tenaga. Semua urat yang berada di tubuhnya muncul kepermukaan, matanya terbuka sangat lebar tanda jantung yang ingin ia persembahkan telah terputus oleh semua saraf yang berada di tubuhnya. Baekhyun meninggal saat itu juga._

 _Heecul menaruh kembali kitabnya, lalu mengambil sebuah gergaji kecil dan sebuah sarung tangan yang sudah di lumuri oleh darah dari kambing hitam lambang dewa yang selalu di pujanya. Ia berjalan menuju jasad Baekhyun dengan mata terbuka, menyobek dengan kasar kaos basah milik Baekhyun dan menggergaji tulang tempurungnya. Dengan mudah Heechul mendapatkan jantung Baekhyun karna pada dasarnya memang jantung tersebut telah siap untuk di persembahkan kepada Chanyeol sang jiwa baru. Ia memberi lagi mantra jantung yang berada di tangan kirinya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang masih membelalakan matanya menahan sakit._

 _Setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun, Heechul pun beralih menuju Chanyeol yang masih sekarat. Matanya terus terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang menganga seolah ia harus meraup semua oksigen yang berada di ruangan itu. Heechul melihat sekilas bola mata Chanyeol yang berherak statis pada satu titik. Helaan nafas terdengar dari satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kesadaran penuh atas dirinya sendiri. Heechul bergerak tiba-tiba menancapkan gergaji kecil penuh darah hewan serta darah Baekhyun yang bercampur itu pada dada Chanyeol, tepat di jantungnya yang bergerak semakin melambat._

 _"Uhuuukkkkkk" tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi dengan darah yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Heechul telah mematikan sumber kehidupan Chanyeol dan akan menggantinya dengan yang baru, yaitu jantung milik Baekhyun._

 _Sedangkan jantung Chanyeol yang sudah bobrok itu Heechul berikan kepada dewa iblis sebagai wujud persembahan jiwa baru yang akan hidup kembali setelah ini. Heechul pun telah menaruh jantung Baekhyun di dada kiri Chanyeol lalu ia mengambil lagi kitabnya dengan darah yang masih melumuri tangan dan beberapa berbecak pada baju yang ia kenakan. Pria dengan rambut berwarna putih itu pun membaca lagi kalimat pujian bagi raja satan yang menjadi cikal bakal pembangkitan jiwa yang abadi ini. Ia melantunkannya dengan suara lantang di iringi dentuman petir silih berganti._

 _"AAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!" suara kesakitan Chanyeol menggema dalam ruangan yang senyap namun Heechul tetap tak mengindahkan itu dan melanjutkan pujian-pujian itu._

 _"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"_

 _Heechul semakin meninggikan hentakan suaranya sementara Chanyeol terus meraung tanda jantung milik Baekhyun telah terjalin dengan seluruh saraf pada tubuh tinggi besar itu. Semua mantra dan pujian tiba-tiba berhenti, senada dengan puluhan lilin yang meredup secara bersamaan. Tertanda bahwa dewa iblis telah memakan habis jantung rusak Chanyeol saat itu. Keadaan dalam ruangan sangat gelap karna tak ada pencahayaan apapun. Cahaya kilat yang sekilas datang itu tertangkap di lensa mata Heechul, ia melihat sesok makhluk dengan tubuh membungkuk yang ia kenal betul siapa itu. Makhluk tersebut menekan kuat dada kiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Heechul sadar usahanya berhasil untuk membuat Baekhyun hidup dalam tubuh Chanyeol saat ini._

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

.

"Yeollie~" rengek Baekhyun ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya saat dirinya tau bahwa Chanyeol tak lagi memeluknya. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu tanda ia sebal dengan kekasih rasaksanya itu. Kan sudah di bilang Baekhyun hanya bisa tertidur jika di peluk oleh Chanyeol tapi kenapa lelaki itu malah kabur begitu saja? Dasar tuan Park tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Ya honey?" kepala Chanyeol menyembul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Kau!" tunjuk Baekhyun sengit "Kau meninggalkan ku bodoh!"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun melempar apa saja yang berada di sisinya ke arah Chanyeol, beruntung saat itu hanya ada bantal dan selimut bekas mereka bergelung tadi, jadi Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir wajah tampan nya akan rusak saat tak sengaja terkena lemparan manja dari Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah selesai melempari segalam macam benda yang berada di sisinya itu pun Chanyeol perlahan mendekati kekasihnya. Mengecup sekilas bibir yang masih melengkung kebawah dengan begitu menggemaskan. Ya, Chanyeol begitu mencintai sosok hantu yang hidup dalam dirinya ini. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya.

"Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihku tadi, maaf ya?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak butuh makan Chanyeol, aku hanya butuh sebuah jantung" sinis Baekhyun.

" _Arra,_ tapi kau tetap butuh makan sayang. Setidaknya..." Chanyeol mengelus perut datar Baekhyun yang tersingkap "Ia harus terbiasa lagi dengan makanan manusia. Kau ingat dengan janjiku bukan? Aku akan terus mencari hingga seratus bahkan seribu jantung terpenuhi. Agar kau kembali menjadi sosok yang akan tetap abadi bersamaku"

"Chanyeollie ku~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol karna demi apa ucapan kekasihnya barusan benar-benar membuatnya merasa beruntung telah memiliki Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, jangan pernah lagi berfikir bahwa kita berbeda. Karna pada dasarnya kau hidup dalam tubuhku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat" jawab Baekhyun lalu perlahan ia kecup bibir tebal di depannya itu.

Mereka berciuman dalam suasana hangat yang selalu Chanyeol rasakan saat Baekhyun berada di luar tubuhnya. Menghangatkan satu sama lain dalam untaian penuh gairah yang terus terjalin. Ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun memisahkan diri dari Chanyeol, dan akan kembali ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya tepat pada tengah malam nanti. Dan setelah ini, Chanyeol harus mencari lagi satu jantung wanita dengan rambut blonde kesukaan Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu dapat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Satu jantung mempunyai masa satu minggu, dan begitu seterusnya.

Ini semua sudah di gariskan secara telak saat Chanyeol telah melalu ritual persembahan jiwa baru pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekiranya sudah berapa puluh jantung yang Baekhyun makan demi bisa keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Peraturannya sebenarnya sederhana. Setelah malam itu berlalu, Chanyeol harus mencari seratus jantung manusia yang murni, bisa di katakan manusia tersebut tidak sedang dalam menyimpan dendam atau amarah sedikitpun. Karna jika tidak, maka jantung itu tak berfungsi sama sekali. Dan setelah seratus jantung telah terpenuhi, maka Baekhyun akan seutuhnya keluar dari dalam tubuh Chanyeol, dan mereka akan hidup abadi selamanya.

Chanyeol melepas perlahan tautan mereka yang tadinya terjalin, mengelus perlahan rahang Baekhyun dengan dahi yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis seolah ia bukanlah seorang pengantut satanisme akut. Ia menjelma bak malaikat dengan wajah yang memang sepadan dengan itu. Namun siapapun Baekhyun, dari manapun Baekhyun berasal atau bagaimanapun latar belakang yang Baekhyun miliki, Chanyeol tetap mencintainya dengan tulus. Karna Baekhyun adalah segalanya untuknya.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Chanyeol sembari mengusuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Gendong~"

Chanyeol yang gemas mencebil pipi tembam Baekhyun lalu dengan senang hati ia menggendong tubuh kekasihnya menuju meja makan. Ia berniat untuk bolos kuliah saja hari ini dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Yeah... setidaknya ia ingin bersatai dulu, karna esok hari ia harus kembali berburu jantung lagi.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun pada meja makan dengan betuk bulat yang rata, lalu berniat menyendoki Baekhyun makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepak tangan Chanyeol dan di buahi kernyitan dari kekasih rasaksanya.

"Biarkan aku yang melayanimu" titah Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah melayaniku di ranjang semalam" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Chanyeol!"

"Hanya bercanda manis, oke layanilah suamimu ini dengan baik~" kekehnya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku benar-benar bermimpi bahwa kita bisa menikah seperti orang normal" Baekhyun berceloteh dengan tangan yang aktif menyendoki ini dan itu "Berjalan di altar dan berjanji akan sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan"

"Baek..."

"Hidup yang layak seperti kebanyakan orang, lalu hidup bahagia tanpa harus memakan jantung setiap minggunya"

" _Keumanhae"_ tegur Chanyeol halus.

"Maafkan aku" cicit Baekhyun "Tapi aku selalu khawatir dengan mu, kau seolah hanya hidup sendiri. Aku ini fana, dan... dan kita berbeda Chanyeol. A-aku hanya makh-"

"Cukup sayang, tak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi" Chanyeol membungkap bibir Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya "Sekalipun kau berbeda, atau sekalipun kau tak menanamkan jantung mu padaku, aku tetap akan mengejarmu. Persetan dengan iblis atau semacammya, karna aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Percayalah, saat itu akan datang. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi" ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Aku percaya padamu"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

Halo~

Maafkan Ai yang baru muncul disini kkkkk pasti udah pada lupa ya sama cerita yang ini? Hiks jangan di lupain donggg :" tapi saran ku sih memang kayaknya kudu di baca ulang dari chap 1 karna aku pribadi pun lupa sama ceritanya /plakkk...

Okay, kembali ke topik utama. Disini Ai sudah menjelaskan siapa itu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana semua hal bisa terjadi sama Chanbaek yang di chapter sebelumnya bikin semua penasaran. Chapter ini memang sangat amat banyak sekali flashback hingga Ai pun konsultasi dengan beberapa author senior Cb mengenai flashback. Apa memang harus di taruh semua atau hanya di jelaskan sebagian. Jadi Ai memilih untuk menjelaskan hal yang perlu di kelaskan dan memangkas hal yang tidak perlu. Untuk tbcnya sih sengaja di tongolin di sana walaupun kesannya nanggung tapi emang sengaja ya yowis gapapa kan? Kkkkkk~ dan chapter depan juga sepertinya ada lanjutan flashback soo... tungguin aja^^

Dan untuk Dark Side yang udah mau tamat hiks... tetep tungguin aja, Ai akan update dalam waktu dekat kok hihi. Oh ya, Ai juga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini /yaiyalah kkkkk orang udah di update masa ga di lanjutin. Untuk chapter-chapter ini cast nya baru segini doang, ntar mungkin ada tambahan. Ku juga mau ngasih tau kalau chap ini terinsiprasi dari rumor comeback nya EXO yang katanya berbau satanisme, tapi asli ini hanya fiksi dan imajinasi bobrok otak Ai, jadi jangan berfikir terlalu serius ya^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca ff abal-abal ini. Dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak ripiuw karna itu menjadi semangat tersendiri buat Ai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

Papai 'ㅅ'

-R61-


	4. Chapter 4

**INSIDE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Heechul (Super Junior)**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Horor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Chanyeol hanyalah seorang lelaki penyendiri. Tinggal di mansion tua ersama kekasih mungilnya. Keduanya begitu terobsesi dengan darah, hingga Chanyeol selalu memberi kejuta agar Baekhyun daang dalam sisi gelap mansion mereka.**

 **Note:** _ **Full**_ _ **Italic**_ **untuk Flasback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deru hujan terus terdengar begitu riuh, langit gelap di selingi beberapa kilat dan dentuman petir seolah bertanda bahwa malam itu adalah malam dimana seseorang telah tertarik menjadi salah satu bagian dari penyembah Satan, dan seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol._

 _Sebelumnya Heechul yang menangani persembahan jiwa baru yang Chanyeol lakui tidak pernah menyangka bahwa malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama yang jatuh pada hari Jumat ke 13. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan hari besar dimana semua roh jahat akan terangkat ke muka bumi dan hari dimana sang Raja Satan turun untuk mengambil sari jantung para pengikutnya._

 _Heechul terdiam sejenak saat suara petir yang amat besar terdengar memekakan telinga. Ia tahu Rajanya sudah datang menghampiri untuk mengambil sepuluh sari jantung yang ia tanam di dalam jantungnya sendiri._

" _Uhukk…."_

 _Heechul merasa dada kirinya nyeri luar biasa. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Kuku panjang sang Raja pun tertanjap semakin dalam hingga menembus tubuh bagian kiri Heechul. Ia mengerang dengan mata terpenjam, buku-buku tangannnya memutih dan darah terus memembanjiri hingga ke lantai. Ini adalah ritual rutin pada hari Jumat 13 malam. Dan setelah itu, Heechul akan memperoleh kesempurnaan hidup yang dipercayai oleh kaum Satanisme seperti dirinya dan juga Baekhyun._

" _Ergh…"_

 _Itu Chanyeol, rupanya ia telah sadar dan mulai merasa sakit pada jantung barunya._

" _Argh!"_

 _Heechul mengerang lagi ketika kuku panjang yang tertancap itu di tarik dengan paksa oleh sang Raja. Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna putih itu beringsut kelantai karna ia tak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Semua telah ia serahkan kepada Raja Satan yang selalu ia sembah sejak dulu. Kedua mata Heechul pun perlahan terbuka meski sayu. Lilin-lilin yang mengitari tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mendadak menyala kembali._

 _Sang Raja berjalan menuju jasad Baekhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa, sosok berkelapa kambing dengan dua tanduk besar di kepalanya itu menggarahkan kuku panjangnya pada pertengahan dada Baekhyun yang sudah tersingkap sebelumnya. Ia menusuk pada satu titik, lalu mencabutnya dengan cepat kemudian. Heechul melihatnya, ia melihat di ujung kuku milik sang Raja terdapat gumpalan daging yang ia sudah tau itu apa. Sang Raja pun kemudian berpindah pada Chanyeol dan langsung mencengrkam kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan tanganya yang amat besar. Chanyeol yang masih separuh sadar tentu terkaget melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat besar dan bertanduk mencengkram wajahnya dengan kasar. Sang Raja yang mengetahui reaksi Chanyeol hanya terus melakukan apa maksudnya, ia menyerahkan gumpalan darah yang berada di ujung kukunya itu kedalam mulut Chanyeol dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk memakannya. Dan gumpalan darah itu adalah sari hati Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam waktu Korea Selatan, Chanyeol keluar dari sebuah kamar dan berjalan menuju lorong dengan penerangan temaram. Terang saja karna di sepanjang lorong itu hanya terdapat lilin-lilin yang tertempel di dinding dengan jarak yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa. Dentuman langkah kaki terdengar sedikit khas karna Chanyeol saat ini tidak mengenakan alas apapun. Kaki telanjangnya mengarungi lorong gelap itu. Ia berjalan sendirian dengan sebuah jubah hitam terbalut di tubuhnya.

Hari ini, bulan purnama pada Jumat ke 13.

Itu berarti sebuah ritual penting akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Ritual dimana ia akan bertemu sang Raja secara langsung, seperti kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bentuk sang Raja yang akan ia sembah setelah ia memakai jantung milik kekasihnya sendiri, Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol"

Si lelaki tinggi itu menoleh saat namanya di serukan. Itu Sehun, seorang anggota satanic yang Chanyeol ketahui tinggal di sekitaran Daegu.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanyanya setelah bisa mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Apa mau mu?" balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Santai _dude,_ aku hanya ingin bertemu denganya"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, lalu mencengkram leher Sehun bulat-bulat. Jubah merah darah milik Sehun terangkat beriringan dengan tubuhnya yang terbopong keatas oleh sebelah lengan Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan surai _blode_ pucat itu mengerang, nafasnya tercekat walau ia tahu ia tak akan mati hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini, tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Dia milikku brengsek!" Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Sehun dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tubuh itu terpelanting hingga membentur tembok sebrang.

"Berkacalah, Baekhyun hanya menatapmu kasihan" Sehun meludah "Jika kau tidak di tolong oleh Baekhyun, maka kau hanyalah sebuah mayat busuk"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan menusuk yang Sehun lontarkan padanya. Bukan berita baru lagi bagi kelompok mereka jika Sehun sebenarnya sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Karna berkat Baekhyun lah ia bisa selamat dari maut meski harus berujung pada ikatan setan yang tak berujung. Namun tetap saja, Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagi Sehun.

"Katakan itu pada bocah gelandangan yang terselamatkan oleh Baekhyun ku, kau lah yang tak lebih dari seorang pecundang" balas Chanyeol.

"Cih! Tunggu sampai kau tak mampu menebus 100 jantung, lalu aku akan suka rela menebus itu semua, dan Baekhyun akan telak menjadi miliku"

"Teruslah bermimpi pecundang!"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang mengancungkan jari tengah miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebenarnya jika ada yang bertanya mengapa jubah Sehun dan Chanyeol berbeda warna, jawabannya karna Sehun telah menjadi pengikut satanic dengan sari hati dan jantung yang sudah ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Raja. Itu alasan mengapa jubahnya berwarna merah darah itu melekat pada tubuh pucatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, alasannya karna Chanyeol masih harus menuntaskan 100 jantung untuk menebus kehidupan Baekhyun yang sudah di renggutnya.

Setelah ia di tinggalkan sendiri oleh si rival abadi, Sehun kemudian berjalan lagi mengikuti lorong temaram itu. Langkah kaki tanpa alas itu pun terus menggema. Ia menaikkan penutup kepala pada jubah merahnya, terlihat sangat kontras sekali dengan kulit tubuhnya.

Suasana sangat sunyi kala itu, sehingga Sehun bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri yang keluar melalui kedua lobang hidungnya. Senyum tipis ia sunggingka kala mengingat tentang sang terkasih, Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sangat baik meski sikap itu sangat tidak cocok dengan kelompok mereka. Baekhyun boleh dibilang sebagai malaikat yang terkurung dalam kuil merah berisikan para satan yang kelaparan, sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi santapan para satan dan ikut terjerumus kedalamnya.

Tak terasa, ternyata kaki telanjang Sehun telah sampai pada ujung lorong. Pintu besar berwarna merah seperti jubahnya masih tertutup rapat. Ia membuka kenop pintu dan cahaya bulan purnama berbondong-bondong memasuki pupil matanya.

Tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka akan selalu berkumpul pada bulan purnama Jumat ke 13. Tempat yang sangat terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Tempat yang memiliki aula sangat besar dan juga tempat yang mempunyai atap yang menjulang tinggi bagai kerucut. Bulan purnama nampak penuh berada pada langit-langit atap yang memiliki lubang di tengahnya, berupaya membiarkan sinar rembulan itu dapat memasuki aula secara langsung tanpa ada perantara.

Sehun melihat sudah banyak yang berkumpul mengelilingi aula dengan lantai yang sudah tergambar lambang kelompok mereka. Dan ia melihat Chanyeol berada di tengah lambang bintang bersisikan lingkaran di luarnya. Sehun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berada di tengah sendirian sedangkan pengikut lain berada di sisi luar lingkaran, karna tubuh Chanyeol saat ini masih menopang Baekhyun, dan ritual tidak akan bisa berjalan jika salah seorang pengikut masih menumpang.

Chanyeol berjongkok tengah-tengah lambang bintang dalam lingkaran. Semua lilin di sekeliling tubuhnya redup, hanya ada sinar bulan yang seolah menyedot ubun-ubunya karna letaknya benar-benar diatas kepala Chanyeol. Tubuhnya memutih pucat, urat-urat yang berada di tubuhnya tercetak keluar meski tak terlihat. Salah seorang pemimpin setengah baya dengan rambut putih khas usia itu melantunkan kalimat puja-pujaan. Semua orang mengikutinya dengan wajah yang masing-masing di busungkan ke arah sinar. Chanyeol mengerang, ia benci ritual ini karna saat Baekhyun terlepas tanpa memakan jantung adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Namun itu akan terdengar lebih baik dari pada Baekhyun yang harus merasakan sakitnya. Ini semua resiko Chanyeol, karna ia sudah berani menopang seorang yang bahkan bisa di bilang spesial dalam kelompok penyembah satan ini. Karna hanya Baekhyun dan orang-orang tertentu lah yang bisa mengorbankan jantung, dan hidup menopang pada tubuh orang lain.

"Arrgghh!" Chanyeol menggeram namun ia tetap setia berjongkok.

Suara-suara pujaan berkumandang seolah menjadi satu. Tubuh Chanyeol panas, ia merasa dadanya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ia mengerang lagi dengan suara bass yang terdengar jauh lebih keras. Sinar bulan yang terus membanjiri cahaya itu membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap putih meski hanya terlihat sekilas. Keringat sebiji jagung sudah keluar di dahi Chanyeol entah itu untuk yang keberapa. Semua orang semakin brutal melantunkan kalimat pujaan hingga kuping Chanyol berdenging. Ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dan merobek kulit perutnya yang tertutp jubah besar. Chanyeol berdesis saat menyadari sebuah tangan membelai dadanya yang telah terbelah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun terlah berhasil keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya saat Chanyeol berdesis tadi, namun ia masih terduduk di dalam jubah Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun sudah keluar dan dada Chanyeol terbelah dua, maka hal selanjutnya ialah menyatukan kembali kedua dada Chanyeol agar utuh seperti semula. Ini tugas Baekhyun, maka si mungil yang tubuhnya masih terbalut darah Chanyeol pun melakukan tugasnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha merapalkan kalimat pemujaan kembali namun dengan berbisik.

 _"majavi an de bugui an de buididip"_ bisik Baekhyun lalu serentak semua kalimat pujaan yang terdengar nyaring itu berhenti.

 _"asereje da tu seibiunouva"_ Baekhyun kembali melafalkan kalimat yang kedua, dan suara erangan Chanyeol kembali terdengar sangat kencang.

Baekhyun masih terus berceloteh dengan bahasa Spanyol yang fasih. Sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat untuk memeluk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun kecuali jubah hitamnya yang ia bagi bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram entah pada kalimat yang keberapa, wajahnya memerah dengan bola mata yang terbuka lebar.

"ARRRGGHHH!" kepulan asap terlihat mencuat keluar dari sela-sela tubuh Chanyeol, lalu ia tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di tengah lingkaran.

Seseorang lelaki bersurai putih kemudian datang menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol, di tangannya tersampir sebuah jubah dengan warna senada dengan milik Chanyeol. Perlahan ia meraih kancing tunggal yang berada di tepat di depan dada lelaki yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucap seseorang itu ketika ia melihat pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul dari balik jubah besar Chanyeol.

"Ayah" balas Baekhyun pada Heechul, ayahnya yang juga turut hadir dalam upacara penting itu.

"Keluarlah, ayah akan membereskan Chanyeol"

Heechul kemudian bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa itu hal yang tidak wajar, karna pada kenyaataannya anggota satanic menganggap bahwa melihat tubuh polos orang lain adalah hal yang biasa. Bahkan mereka akan melakukan seks bebas pada seluruh anggota. Dalam kelompok ini, benar-benar dianjurkan untuk menikmati tubuh orang lain, bersenang-senang, memakai berbagai jenis narkoba, ataupun hal yang bahkan lebih menjijikan dari memakan bangkai kelompoknya sendiri. Mereka tidak mempunyai aturan. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang dan membunuh orang lain untuk di ambil sari jantungnya. Selama mereka melakukan itu, maka mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mati.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berdiri dan menggunakan jubahnya sendiri. Matanya meratap pada Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan nafas yang kempas-kempis. Meski Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan mati hanya karna ritual pemisahan diri ini, namun tetap aja Baekhyun tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat tulang rusuk pada dada Chanyeol terbelah dua hanya karna dirinya. Baekhyun selalu saja merasa sangat sedih dengan jalan cerita hubungannya bersama Chanyeol.

Setiap kali mereka ingin bertemu, selalu saja harus ada seseorang yang mati di tangan kekasihnyaa itu. Dan jika emang Chanyeol tak membunuh orang seperti apa yang hari ini ia lakukan, maka Chanyeol harus rela merasakan sakitnya tulang rusuk yang terbelah dua.

Belum sempat Heechul selesai untuk memulihkan Chanyeol dan menyambungkan kembali tulang rusuk yang telah patah, ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 tepat. Tengah malam dengan bulan purnama yang utuh menandakan bahwa raja dari segala iblis telah datang. Aura mencekam sangat kental terasa di ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh sinar bulan dan beberapa lilin kecil.

Ia datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Semua orang yang berada disana serentak menundukkan kepala dan berlutut dengan gesture yang sangat memuji sang iblis. Heechul pun seperti itu, perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam lingkaran itu sendirian.

Sosok makhluk dengan tubuh yang amat besar itu melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan, memperhatikan para pengikutnya yang tak lebih seperti seorang kerdil dimatanya. Sang Raja menghembuskan nafas yang mana membuat kobaran api mencuat melalui sela hidungnya yang besar. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam lingkaran kekuasaannya.

Sang Raja pun merenggut tubuh lemah Chanyeol yang masih tak sadarkan diri, mencengkram dengan kuat hingga tulangnya terasa remuk jika saja Chanyeol sedang dalam kesadaran yang penuh, namun ia tidak.

Tubuh tinggi besar Chanyeol hanyalah seukuran telapak tangan Sang Raja itu sendiri, dan kemudian Sang Raja mengarahkan telapak tangan yang sedang mencengkram tubuh Chanyeol itu kepada Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. Ia ingat bahwa dua orang inilah yang hidup dalam satu raga. Baekhyun yang tak kuasa menahan kesakitan Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri itu perlahan menangis. Padahal itu adalah hal yang di benci oleh Sang Raja, yaitu kelemahan.

Sosok besar berkepala kambing dengan kedua sayap hitam mencuat itu melempar tubuh Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun dan berujung pada lelaki itu tersungkur di kaki Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepala. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit tersenyum kala yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu Heechul yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun pun membantu sang anak untuk membenarkan posisi Chanyeol agar bisa ikut berlutut seperti apa yang telah semua orang lakukan saat ini. Dan kemudian seorang lelaki setengah baya pun perlahan berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baphomet –Raja Satan berkepala kambing- untuk memulai semua ritual pada malam ini.

Semua terdiam, hanya erangan tanda kekuasaan yang Baphomet serukan. Tak lama kemudian, 10 orang wanita tanpa busana yang sebelumnya sudah penuh dengan luka lebam itu di seret paksa untuk memasuki ruangan. Darah segar tercetak tepat di kawasan selangkangan pada semua wanita tak berdaya itu. Tanda bahwa sebelumnya para wanita itu telah mendapat siksaan seksual yang sangat keji oleh kelompok mereka.

Wanita-wanita itu kemudian diarahkan menuju pertengahan lingkaran dimana lambang Baphomet berada. Mereka kemudian di siksa lagi oleh sosok Baphomet itu sendiri hingga ruangan itu di penuhi oleh teriakan dan tangisan kesakitan. Tak ada yang terenyuh akan kejadian itu, karna mereka semua sudah buta dan terbiasa. Justru malah ada beberapa pengikut yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan seolah siksaan pada 10 wanita itu adalah sebuah pertunjukan.

Setelah di siksa habis-habisan, 10 wanita itu di beri pertanyaan yang mana itu adalah sebuah desakkan untuk harus menjadi salah satu pengikut aliran sesat ini dengan iming-iming keabadian. Jika mereka tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini, maka Baphomet akan membawa jasad mereka ke tempat tinggalnya, dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali menginjakan kaki di bumi.

Ada beberapa wanita yang memilih untuk menjadi pengikut dan ada beberapa wanita yang tetap pada pendiriannya. Lalu kemudian lelaki setengah baya yang tadinya berdiri di depan Baphomet perlahan merangkul ke empat anggota baru mereka pada malam ini, memberikan jubah dengan warna senada seperti milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, ritual pun kembali di lanjutkan dengan kalimat puja-pujaan dan jerit tangis kesakitan yang menjadi pengiring menuju fajar.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

"Engh, Baek," suara serak Chanyeol setengah sadar.

"Ya, aku disini Yeollie,"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menyahut membuat Chanyeol kembali mengeratkkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sudah terpisah dari raganya itu. Baekhyun mengusuk wajahnya di atas dada Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kaus dengan kedua lengan yang telah di papas sebelumnya.

"Kau… tidak tidur?," Chanyeol bertanya dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku tidak tidur, Chanyeolie" rengeknya penuh manja.

Setelah melewati ritual panjang yang tak bisa terjelaskan dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menginap di rumah Heechul yang mana adalah ayah dari Baekhyun. Lalu kemarin malam mereka kembali pulang untuk mengisi lagi kekosongan mansion tua ini karna di tinggal pergi oleh penghuninya selama dua hari.

"Aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu" Baekhyun hendak bergerak namun lengan Chanyeol enggan untuk melepas tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak Baek, tetap lah disini" Chanyeol menyerukan pucuk kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun "Waktu kita hanya seminggu, biar kan aku memelukmu lebih lama dari sebelumnya"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa bekas ritual itu masih menyakiti tubuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Semua akan terasa sehat-sehat saja selama kau berada di pelukan ku"

Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga kedua dada mereka bertemu. Samar-samar Chanyeol merasa detakan aneh pada dadanya. Ia yakin betul itu detakan yang berasal dari jantungnya, namun ia merasa ada detakan lain yang bertalu seirama.

"Baek.." Chanyeol kini membuka kedua matanya lebar, menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipit menggemaskan, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Yeollie?"

"Baekhyun, jantungmu.." bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak mempunyai…" Baekhyun secara refleks memegang dada kirinya "Jantung" namun setelah ia menyebutkan kata jantung, ada benda aneh di dalam dadanya yang bergerak dengan degupan yang konstan.

"Chanyeollie, jantungku.. astaga jantungku bergerak kembali" oceh Baekhyun setelah diam mengamati detakan di dadanya.

Chanyeol pun sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada kiri Baekhyun, seperti meyakinkan sesuatu bahwa yang berdetak itu memanglah sebuah jantung.

Deg… Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Chanyeol bangkit, matanya melebar dua kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya. Ekspresi di wajahnya bercampur antara kaget, senang, dan tak percaya bahwa ini akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mempunyai jantung lagi sayang. Baekhyun, kau mempunyainya lagi" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada di bawahnya, demi Tuhan ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku… aku mempunyai jantung lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menangis "Chanyeol, aku nyata sekarang, aku nyata" ucapnya penuh haru.

Kedua anak lelaki itu masih saja berpelukan, meluapkan kebahagiaan yang sangat mereka tunggu sudah sejak lama. Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak karna terlalu senang dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pagi ini. Sekarang ia sempurna, ia bisa menemani Chanyeol kemanapun tanpa harus membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti orang bodoh karna berbicara sendirian, karna orang lain tak mampu melihat Baekhyun yang semu.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol pun melepas pelukan itu. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak di pipi milik sang kekasih. Chanyeol bisa merasakan pipi hangat Baekhyun yang menjalar di telapak tangannya. Rona kemerahan senantiasa menjadi pelengkap yang amat manis untuk pria mungil yang telah mendapatkan kembali jantungnya.

"Kau cantik dengan rona merah ini sayang" Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat masih tirus.

"Terima kasih Yeollie, terima kasih telah menampungku dan membuatku tetap hidup" Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Sudah saatnya kita berhenti meratapi nasib buruk yang dulu pernah kita hadapi, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kembali jantungmu dan itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk ku, jadi jangan meminta maaf atas apapun, _arrachi?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum yang amat manis, ia mencium Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna telah menampungnya selama ini. Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman Baekhyun, ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah terduduk itu dengan sangat mesra. Keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman mereka hingga seruan kelaparan dari salah satu perut mereka merusak semuanya.

"Bayi besar ku kelaparan" goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menyengir bodoh karna mau dikata apa, ia memang sebenarnya sedang kelaparan.

"Bersihkan dirimu, aku akan memasakkan sarapan untuk bayi besar ku yang satu ini" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol.

" _Poppo_ " Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sembari berpout ria.

"Tadi kan sudah"

"Eng… _poppo_ "

Baekhyun tak bisa lebih terkekeh dari ini, terkadang Chanyeol memang lebih kekanakan dari pada dirinya. Ya, walaupun lebih sering Baekhyun sih yang kekanakan, tapi untuk kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar jauh di atas Baekhyun.

Cup

Baekhyun mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol yang selalu ia suka, kemudian mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Chanyeol, lalu mencium kedua mata besar itu dan terakhir mencium dahi dan hidung kekasihnya .

"Aku mencintai mu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata setelah Baekhyun selesai menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Halo, akhirnya bisa update juga kkkk

Pasti pada heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa dapet jantungnya dengan mudah padahal belum ada yang tahu apa Chanyeol udah bisa ngelewatin 100 jantung itu. Jawabannya Ai taruh di chapter depan, jadi biarkan aja Chanbaek seneng-seneng dulu kkkk karna ada sesuanu yang mengguncang nanti pppfftt lebay amir (?)

Ai sebelumnya ingin minta maaf apabila chapter ini jauh banget dari kata 'ngefeel' karna entah kenapa Ai pun merasa seperti itu. Tp Ai akan berusaha memperbaiki lagi di masa mendatang. Entah itu cara penulisan, pemilihan diksi, pengenaan alur atau apapun itu. Aku disini masih amatiran, benar-benar otodidak jadi ga tau ilmu menulis yang baik dan benar itu seperti apa. Ai harap semua yang baca ff ini mau memaklumi.

Oh ya, kemarin Ai juga sempet bikin satu ff baru dengan judul **Boss and I** lho kkk jangan lupa di baca juga ya kkkk itu remake dari sebuah novel dengan judul yang sama

Dan, Ai hari ini update bareng author Chanbaek yang lainnya seperti: **Baekbychu, RedApplee, Exorado, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol,Sigmame, Flameshine, JongTakGu88, Oh Yuri, Cactus93.** Walau terkadang aku benar-benar minder jika update bareng sama author lain, tapi aku sejujurnya senang bisa jamaah gini. Semoga nanti kemampuan menulisku bisa seperti author di atas ya.. I wish^^ Ah, iya, jangan lupa juga untuk check ke akun mereka ya hihi…

Sekian dulu, jangan lupa review^^

-R61-


	5. Chapter 5

**INSIDE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Heechul (Super Junior)**

 **Genre: Mystery, Crime, Horor**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Chanyeol hanyalah seorang lelaki penyendiri. Tinggal di mansion tua ersama kekasih mungilnya. Keduanya begitu terobsesi dengan darah, hingga Chanyeol selalu memberi kejuta agar Baekhyun daang dalam sisi gelap mansion mereka.**

 **Note:** _ **Full Italic**_ **untuk Flasback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dasar kau anak haram!"_

 _"Itu kan Sehun si anak panti asuhan,"_

 _"Jangan dekati dia, dia anak yang telah di buang oleh ayah dan ibunya sendiri, menyedihkan!"_

 _Kalimat-kalimat pedas itu selalu saja setiap harinya Sehun kecil dengar. Ia menunduk dengan kaki yang terus melangkah di sepanjang lorong koridor sekolahnya. Usia anak itu baru beranjak 10 tahun dimana dirinya semakin mengerti apa maksud dari ocehan memuakkan yang selalu tertuju untuknya. Pernah sekali atau bahkan ribuan kali ia berfikir dimana letak kesalahannya. Salahkah jika ia di buang begitu saja oleh kedua orang tuanya? Salahkah jika ia dititipkan di panti asuhan sejak ia masih bayi? Sehun kecil menangis dalam langkah kaki yang gemetar._

 _Ia selalu menyendiri, selalu menutup semua hal yang asing yang ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya._

 _"Lihat, si anak haram baru pulang dari sekolah eoh?" tanya seorang lelaki berumur 12 tahun dengan kasar._

 _Sehun kecil mendongak, tampaknya ia sudah tahu akan kemana larinya peristiwa seperti ini._

 _"Apa kau tuli bocah? Oh, apakah anak haram ini sudah mulai bisu?" tanyanya lagi pada dua orang anak lelaki di samping tubuhnya, mencegat Sehun._

 _"Tampaknya virus anak haram dapat membuatmu menjadi bisu sepertinya," celetuk anak lelaki dengan baju bergaris putih._

 _Sehun masih diam saja ketika tiga anak lelaki itu terus saja mencemooh dirinya dengan sebutan 'anak haram' yang membuat telingannya memerah seperti bara api. Namun ia harus tetap diam seperti ini agar semuanya cepat selesai._

 _"Jawab jika aku sedang bertanya padamu!" bocah lelaki yang berada di tengah itupun menjambak kepala Sehun dengan keras hingga kepalanya nyaris terjungkal kebelakang._

 _"Akh.." Sehun mengaduh karna jambakan di kepalanya semakin kencang._

 _"Seharusnya yang mendapatkan kesempatan bersekolah itu aku bodoh! Bukan kau, dasar anak haram tidak berguna!"_

 _"Iya, seharusnya Minho yang mendapat kesempatan emas itu! Kau hanya cari muka saja kan pada ibu panti asuhan?! Makanya ia lebih memilih anak haram sepertimu!" kata teman Minho membuat anak lelaki yang masih menjambak rambut Sehun itu semakin terbakar amarah._

 _Ketiga bocah lelaki itu masih saja membully Sehun kecil yang bahkan sekarang sudah menangis karna kesakitan. Ia mendapat beberapa luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka semua sebenarnya adalah teman sepermainan Sehun ketika ia dulu masih belum bersekolah seperti sekarang. Dengan dana seadanya yang panti asuhan punya, maka panti asuhan itu hanya memilih beberapa anak saja yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersekolah di sekolah reguler. Sehun terpilih menjadi salah satu dari ketiga anak yang akan bersekolah. Dan sejak saat itu, Minho meminta kedua temannya untuk menyebarkan kebencian terhadap Sehun kecil. Mereka mengatai Sehun dengan sebutan anak haram yang telah di telantarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal semestinya mereka saling merangkul, karena mereka mempunyai kesamaan pada takdir hidup mereka, yaitu sama-sama di campakkan._

 _Sehun perlahan bangkit setelah lebih dari lima menit terpuruk di tanah. Ia mengais beberapa buku yang tergelepar secara acak di samping tubuhnya. Sesekali meringis tertahan karna sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya. Sehun pun tak yakin jika ia bisa pulang menuju panti asuhan saat ini, mengingat jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari tempat ia sekarang. Entah mengapa Minho dan kawan-kawannya selalu saja mencegat Sehun di kawasan ini. Tepatnya di gang sepit yang bersebelahan dengan mansion tua yang cukup besar._

 _Sehun mendengus sebentar setelah dilihatnya senja mulai menyeruak tanda sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Entahlah, ia selalu saja bergidik ketika melewati kawasan ini. Mata sipitnya melihat ke segala arah,sembari mengumpulkan benda-benda miliknya yang masih berserakan bekas kawanan Minho tadi. Namun baru saja ia ingin mengambil sebuah kotak pensil yang berada paling jauh dari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja sepasang kaki bertapak tepat di depan kotak pensil itu, membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main karna sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun di gang kecil itu kecuali dirinya._

" _S-siapa k-kau?" gagap Sehun setelah melihat sesosok manusia dengan setelan berwarna hitam di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _Kau anak yang lemah," kata lelaki itu._

" _Aku tidak,"_

" _Kau lemah!" ejeknya kembali._

 _Sehun merasa aura di sekelilingnya menjadi sangat pengap, seperti tak ada udara sedikitpun yang keluar masuk melalui rongga hidungnya. Sehun tidak tahu siapa lelaki dewasa ini. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan dengan rambut berwarna putih itu. Sorot matanya begitu tajam seolah sedang menohok jantung Sehun hingga ia merasa sesak luar biasa._

 _Lelaki itu kemudian mendekat lalu membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang masih terduduk._

" _Kau benci bukan kepada mereka?" tanya lelaki itu._

 _Sehun kecil mengangguk dengan polosnya, dan di sambut dengan tawa remeh sang lelaki._

" _Kalau begitu, balaskan semua yang telah mereka lakukan kepada mu pada diri mereka sendiri,"_

" _B-bagaimana caranya paman?"_

" _Kau cukup ikut dengan ku,"_

" _Apa kau akan membawaku?"_

" _Ya, aku akan membawamu pergi, dan setelah kau pergi bersamaku, maka kau akan bisa mengalahkan para pecundang itu,"_

 _Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat lamat-lamat pada lelaki di depannya ini. Rasanya ia memang ingin sekali membalas semua perlakuan buruk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin mereka merasakan sakitnya di cemooh, ia ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana marahnya di sebut sebagai anak haram padahal ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesalahan akan itu. Namun, baru saja Sehun ingin menerima uluran tangan lelaki asing itu, sebuah suara menghentikan keinginan Sehun._

" _Ayah, hentikan!" seseorang lagi mengampiri Sehun yang masih terpelongo karna tidak mengerti dengan keadaan._

" _Sudah cukup ayah, hentikanlah," kata seseorang itu lagi._

" _Masuklah kedalam, ini bukan urusanmu,"_

" _Tentu ini urusanku, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk kau ambil,"_

" _Kita tak mengenal usia kau tahu? Sekarang masuklah, dan…"_

 _Belum saja lelaki dewasa dengan surai putih itu selesai dengan kalimatnya, sang anak dengan secepat kilat menggendong Sehun kecil yang masih mematung._

" _Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang, dan jangan larang aku," ucapnya seraya pergi dari hadapan sang ayah._

 _Lelaki dengan usia 14 tahun itu pun membopong Sehun kecil dengan gendongan koala, tas milik Sehun terlampir di dadanya. Ia masih berjalan dan sesekali menengok kearah wajah Sehun yang di penuhi dengan memar di pipinya._

" _Omong-omong, siapa namamu bocah?" tanya lelaki itu setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya arah pulang menuju tempat asuhan dimana Sehun tinggal._

" _Oh Sehun, kau?"_

" _Aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu,"_

.

.

.

"Hoek... hoek... haisssh," sungut Baekhyun tepat pada bibir _closet "_ Aku ini kenapa? Hoek..."

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana Baekhyun hidup 'normal' dengan jantung yang menghiasi rongga di dada sebelah kirinya. Namun, tak lantas senang akan kehidupan barunya, Baekhyun justru merasakan beberapa keanehan pada tubuhnya. Ia akan memuntahkan segala macam makanan yang masuk melalui tubuhnya, entah itu daging atau sayur-sayuran sekalipun. Ia akan memuntahkan semua hingga tak ada yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

" _Are you alright, dear?"_ itu suara Chanyeol, pria itu sedang mengurut-urut tengkuk belakang Baekhyun yang masih saja memuntahkan makanannya.

Bukan Baekhyun saja yang merasakan khawatir, karna pada kenyataannya Chanyeol pun jauh lebih khawatir. Chanyeol dua hari ini sudah mencoba segala macam hal, dari mulai memasak berbagai macam menu untuk Baekhyun santap, bahkan Chanyeol menyiapkan satu jantung wanita kesukaan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja pria mungil kekasihnya itu akan tetap memuntahkannya.

"Aku tidak baik Chanyeollie, hoek..." racaunya sembari memuntahkan sisa-sisa daging ayam mentah yang baru saja ia lahap.

"Apa sebaiknya kita hubungi ayahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak dengan ayah,"

"Tapi kau akan sakit jika seperti ini terus sayang,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah sakit Yeollie, kau lupa itu?" Baekhyun bangkit, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang tampak basah, dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Atau harus kah kita ke rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol bangkit, ia mengejar Baekhyun sembari bergumam seperti itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar pun berhenti di tempat dan berbalik arah menuju kekasihnya.

"Itu adalah hal gila, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau aku bukan seorang manusia? Itu akan membahayakan kelompok,"

"Jadi harus bagaimana? Aku tak tahan bila melihatmu terus saja memuntahkan makanan. Lihat, kau sangat pucat,"

"Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang selalu pucat?"

"Byun Baekhyun! Bisa kah kau mengerti? Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan mu,"

"Chanyeol, aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini hanya sekedar efek pembiasaan yang sedang tubuhku lakukan, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu baik," Chanyeol mendekat, merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tampak semakin kurus.

"Aku berjanji,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia mencium aroma kekasihnya yang sangat menenangkan sembari terpejam. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar. Namun baru saja merasa agak tenang, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perutnya, memelintir dan membuatnya tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

"C-chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun sembari memegangi perutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Baekhyun yang terlentang, kerutan di dahi dan lirihan kesakitan membuat Chanyeol di landa panik yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini seumur hidupnya karna memang Baekhyun tidak pernah sakit, lain hal dengan dirinya yang kadang merasakan sakit meski hanya demam. Ya, karna Chanyeol masih belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

Chanyeol yang kebingungan pun hanya bisa memberikan kompresan air hangat pada perut Baekhyun, berharap agar kekasihnya dapat membaik.

Baekhyun masih saja berseru kesakitan membuat hati Chanyeol seperti teriris.

" _Kau tahu, jika kau telah sepenuhnya berada di sini, maka kau tak akan pernah merasakan sakit. Kecuali jika masa mu telah berakhir,"_

Chanyeol ingat Heechul pernah berkata seperti itu ketika ia baru bergabung dalam kelompok aliran ini. Dan perkataan Heechul yang terus saja terngiang di dalam benaknya. Chanyeol menjadi sangat gelisah dan panik di saat yang bersamaan.

"C-chanyeol, a-apa.. apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau baru saja mendapat jantungmu kembali, ini hanya pembiasaan saja. Ya, ini hanya pembiasaan pada tubuhmu, kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menenangkan Baekhyun dan menyangkal fikiran negatif yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Setelah ini ia harus benar-benar berbicara dengan Heechul melalui telpon. Karna fikirnya lebih baik memberitahukan ini semua kepada Heechul. Itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

Lelaki dengan surai putih yang sedang terduduk di lantai berwarna hitam dengan ukiran bercat merah pekat itu terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Ia tampak sangat tenang saat itu, berbanding terbalik dengan jiwanya yang merasa sangat gelisah. Sebelumnya, ia memang merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada anak satu-satunya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia merasa seperti itu, ini semua karna salah satu lilin merah yang melambangkan jiwa Baekhyun tiba-tiba meredup dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada angin kala itu karna kedua lilin milik dirinya dan milik Chanyeol yang mendampingi lilin Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergoyang sedikitpun. Dan itulah sebabnya Heechul duduk terdiam dalam ruangan khusus ini. Berusaha mencari tahu keanehan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mansion tua itu.

Deg.. Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Heechul merasa dalam keterdiamannya. Suara yang sama seperti miliknya namun berdetak berlawanan. Ini aneh, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Detakan khas itu tidak sama seperti miliknya atau milik Baekhyun yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu detakan siapa yang Heechul rasakan kini?

Sebelumnya, Heechul memang mampu merasakan juga detakan jantung Baekhyun yang berada dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Alasannya karna Baekhyun adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, kedua darah mereka telah menyatu sejak lama. Maka dengan ritual se sederhana ini saja Heechul mampu membaca detakkan jantung milik anaknya meski jantung itu telah bersarang di tubuh Chanyeol.

Deg.. Deg..

Detakan itu semakin keras berbunyi hingga Heechul merasa bahwa suatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Ia tetap saja terduduk diam dengan melafalkan beberapa kalimat pujian, hingga saat ia berusaha menyelami detakan itu, sebuah hantaman sangat keras menohok jantung miliknya. Heechul masih terdiam berusaha lagi memahami apa yang telah terjadi meski kini bibirnya memuntahkan cairan merah berbau anyir tersebut. Dan seketika, kedua bola matanya terbuka dengan sekeliling leher yang terjerat benda tak kasat mata.

Heechul seolah terjerat, ia sesak nafas namun tetap berusaha pada posisinya seperti semula. Jeratan pada lehernya semakin menjadi, ia menarik nafas terengah. Ia tak tahan dengan jeratan pada lehernya dan hantaman pada jantungnya. Maka ia menyerah dengan melafalkan sebuah kalimat.

 _"Viene Diego rumbeando,"_

Seketika, ruangan mendadak gelap karna penerangan pada lampu kamar itu medadak padam, juga pada ketiga lilin merah yang berada di hadapannya pun sama. Heechul gelisah, ia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih lagi mengingat apa yang akan terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan ia tinggalkan ruangan itu, bergegas menuju mansion tua tempat dulu ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Heechul tak berhenti-berhentinya menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Entahlah, ia merasa bahwa sang Raja sedang begitu marah kepada Baekhyun. Heechul sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia berniat untuk tinggal sementara di mansion Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hingga semua keadaan berangsur normal kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Heechul sampai pada rumah tua itu karna jaraknya pun hanya kurang dari 45 menit jika di tempuh menggunakan mobil. Terlebih Heechul yang di landa panik pun selalu menekan pedal gas hingga dapat memangkas waktu 10 menit dari biasanya.

Tok..

Tok..

Lelaki dengan surai putih itu mengetuk pintu mansion. Membiarkan mobilnya teronggok begitu saja karna keadaan di dalam jauh lebih penting. Heechul menggeram karna tak ada seorangpun yang datang membuka pintu, kemana perginya Chanyeol?

Dengan gusar mencari kunci duplikat mansion itu dan menemukannya di dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pun membuka dan kemudian sedikit berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

Samar-samar ia mendengar rintihan kesakitan milik Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan.

Brak..

Heechul membuka pintu dengan kasar, bola matanya mendapati sang anak telah terbaring dengan kulit tubuh sepucat gading. Chanyeol berada di sana, menggenggam jemari Baekhyun tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Heechul mendekat, ia melihat urat-urat milik Baekhyun muncul kepermukaan. Wajahnya tak lagi anggun melaikan sayu luar biasa. Rambut hitam itu tampak basah oleh keringat.

"Paman, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol perlahan.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti ini?" Heechul malah bertanya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Semuanya terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu, ia.. ia mendapat kembali jantungnya tepat pada saat kami sampai setelah ritual kemarin. Namun setelah itu, ia selalu memuntahkan semua yang di makannya. Bahkan sebuah jantung pun ia muntahkan. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan paman?" jelas Chanyeol dan kemudian ia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Kau belum memenuhi 100 jantung?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

Heechul memijat pelipisnya, benar batinnya selama ini bahwa Chanyeol memang tak mampu menjalankan misi aneh seperti ini.

"Apa kalian pernah memiliki niatan untuk pergi setelah 100 jantung terlewati?" tanya Heechul lagi.

 _"Aku benar-benar bermimpi bahwa kita bisa menikah seperti orang normal, berjalan di altar dan berjanji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan,"_

Sekelibat perkataan Baekhyun ketika ia sedang bersama Chanyeol terngiang tiba-tiba. Dimana Baekhyun berharap sebuah pernikahan, berharap bisa berjanji di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa berlatarkan altar gereja. Baekhyun mengharapkan hal yang benar- benar di larang dalam kelompok mereka. Dan itu berimbas sekarang, tubuhnya remuk redam karna ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa itu yang menyebabkan sebuah jantung tiba-tiba berada di dalam dirinya?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Heechul mengangguk.

"Setelah ini, masa Baekhyun akan berakhir, hanya dalam satu minggu," Heechul kembali mengiyakan, guratan wajahnya tampak sendu melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"S-satu minggu? Dan.. dan setelah itu?"

"Jiwanya bangkit, namun tak lagi menginjak bumi," jawabnya lesu.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari berdiri, dirinya terlihat sangat kacau dengan bola mata besar yang memerah.

Heechul menggeleng, tangannya sibuk bertautan dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sangat memimpikan sebuah pernikahan, dan ia mengharapkan pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan. Ia sangat menginginkan itu," ucap Chanyeol "Apa karna perkataan itu membuatnya seperti ini? Baekhyun hanya memimpikan sebuah mimpi," lanjutnya.

"Tapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kau tau, disaat kau sudah memulai untuk menjalani sebuah kesalahan maka kau tidak di benarkan untuk kembali kepada kebenaran. Dan itulah yang sekarang terjadi. Begitu banyak kasus seperti ini, terlebih Baekhyun menumpang pada seorang manusia biasa seperti mu yang masih harus mengemban tubuhnya melalui 100 jantung. Ini akan menjadi semakin rumit," jelas Heechul.

Chanyeol menggeram, ia marah akan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal terhadap Baekhyun yang sudah merelakan sebuah jantung untuknya namun ia tak bisa membalas segala pengorbanan Baekhyun.

"Apa memang benar tak ada jalan keluar? Paman, tolonglah.. dia anakmu," mohon Chanyeol sembari mengoyakan kedua bahu Heechul yang masih saja menatap nanar pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah kitab, dimana ada sebuah cara untuk menghadapi kejadian seperti ini, namun tentu semua hal memerlukan pengorbanan kembali," Heechul menatap hanyeol seolah bertanya pada anak itu mau kah ia mengorbankan sesuatu untuk anaknya.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk Baekhyun, apapun itu,"

Heechul beranjak dari dudukya di tepian ranjang milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kitab tebal di dalam tas yang tadi di bawanya. Kitab kecoklatan bersampul huruf latin itu perlahan di buka. Chanyeol hanya mampu meliat Heechul sejenak dan kemudian kembali menatap sendu pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terus saja memucat dengan seluruh urat berwarna kehijauan bertampak pada kulit tubuhnya. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar teriris bukan main melihat kekasihnya tak berdaya seperti itu. Dan baru saja ia ingin menyentuh wajah pucat Baekhyun, Heechul mengentikan pergerkannya.

"Ada sebuah cara untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun kembali, dan cara tersebut telah di jelaskan dalam kitab ini," kata Heechul sembari menunjukan huruf latin yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

"Tolong jelaskan saja,"

"Sebuah keabadian terenggut oleh raja dari segala raja, jiwa terkutuk itu akan menjadi salah satu pemuas, tak akan pernah kembali namun ia terus selalu terjebak dalam kesenangan menyakitkan,"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit dengan tangan yang enggan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sebuah jiwa kembali datang, berusaha membawa lari hal yang sudah di renggut oleh sang raja, keabadian terus mengekori sang jiwa yang datang, lalu menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Jiwa putih itu harus benar-benar putih, hingga sang terkutuk dapat termaafkan," lanjut Heechul seraya menerjemahkan bahasa asing ke bahasa ibu mereka.

"Kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa menolong Baekhyun, seseorang yang… tulus mencintainya,"

Heechul merasa perubahan dari wajah Chanyeol, pria itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dan dirinya secara bergantian.

"Lalu apa yang harus dikorbankan? Diriku atau..?"

"Perasaanmu," potong Heechul.

"Perasaanku?"

"Ya, perasaanmu. Karna disini di sebutkan 'Jiwa putih itu harus benar-benar putih' dalam artian ia harus benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan harus benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raga dan hatinya kepada Baphomet,"

"Tapi aku menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raga dan hatiku juga padanya, lalu apa masalahnya?" ujar Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tugas mu belum selesai Chanyeol-ah, kau masih mempunyai hutang padanya. Jiwa mu belum sepenuhnya berada pada kami, kau masih separuh dan itu tidak akan cukup. Coba relakan sedikit saja perasaanmu untuk Baekhyun, setidaknya ia harus kembali hidup karna hanya ia satu-satunya yang kupunyai saat ini. Tolong mengalah lah demi dirinya,"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan perkataan Heechul barusan. Haruskah ia merelakan perasaanya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun di selamatkan oleh orang lain? Ingin sekali rasanya ia marah, ingin sekali rasanya ia memaki keadaan karna saat semua hampir saja berakhir, sebuah cobaan kembali menghambat kebahagiaannya bersama sang kekasih. Namun rasanya egois bukanlah hal yang tepat saat ini. Jika Baekhyun tak kembali hidup maka ia akan menjadi seonggok daging yang tak mempunyai rasa. Karna cintanya akan ikut pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia menguatkan diri sendiri bahwa pilihannya kini adalah yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun.

"Jika memang harus seperti itu, lantas siapa yang akan melakukannya? Haruskah orang itu Oh Sehun?" lirih Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain, hanya dia yang mampu kita harapkan. Waktu akan terus bergulir, dan ritual ini bukanlah ritual sepele yang dapat terlaksana dengan mudah," kata Heechul "Kau harus merelakannya kali ini untuk Oh Sehun, Chanyeol-ah,"

"Ini semua hanya untuk Baekhyun, hanya untuknya," ujar Chanyeol guna menguatkan kembali dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiiii semuanyaaa…. Selamat malam hihi..

Bagaimana? Wordnya dikit ya?:"Soalnya mau panjangin buat besok ritual-ritualan, jadi kalian masih mau baca ga? Kkkkk aku jadi inget kemarin ada yang nanya tau ritual-ritual di chap sebelumnya dari mana. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, tapi berterima kasihlah pada Google dan Youtube kkkk berkat dua mesin pencari itu aku bisa tau beserta dengan kalimatnya. Btw aku bikin Chanyeol lembek sekali di chap ini karna Chanyeol yang brengsek sudah mainstream /ditabok/ kkkk

Dan… Happy Birthday buat kak Aya a.k.a **Sayaka Dini,** buat kak Putri a.k.a **Pupuputri,** buat kak Alfi a.k.a **Kacangpolongman,** buat Yuri a.k.a **Oh Yuri.** Semoga panjang umur buat kalian, sehat selalu, cepet dapet momongan /eh.. kkkk buat kak Aya maksudnya itu kkkk semoga makin sukses kedepannya.

Aku malam ini pun update ga sendirian, tentu bareng sama Author Chanbaek yang lain seperti: **Pupuputri, Baekbychuu, SilvieVienoy96, Oh Yuri, RedApplee, PrincePink, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, Myka Rein** (Tim rusuh kkkk) **, JongTakGu88, Sayaka Dini, CussonsBaekby.** Jangan lupa check strory line mereka ya! Hihi..

Terakhir, jangan lupa review meski di chap ini aku yakin kurang memuaskan kalian. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca^^

-R61-


End file.
